¿Que te vi? ¿Que viste en mi?
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: ¿Cuánto puedes llegar a amarme?.-Dijo Bulma No lose.-Le contesto el sayajin
1. COMIENZO

**_¿Por qué a mi?_ T___T**

_Nota: Bulma tiene su cabello hasta la cintura._

- ¿Cuanto puedes llegar a amarme?.- Le susurré al oido en la oscuridad de la habitación.

- No lo se.-Me respondió depositando un beso en mi mejilla...

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

* * *

Yo tan linda, tan especial y a la vez...TAN INTELIGENTE, como pude, T___T ¿Qué va a ser de mi de ahora en adelante? Me voy a pudrir en el infierno si sigo con esto ToT. Llevó 2...2 SEMANAS, dos eternas semanas O___O y...y...no puedo dejar de o//o...no puedo dejar de pensar en el... que paso conmigo =___= Era tan simple dejarlo entrenar los 3 años antes de los androides y cuando estos fuesen destruidos ADIOS!, pero no, no ahora...¿Por qué es tan malo el destino conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Moriré lenta y dolorosamente, mientras observó como el no se fija en mi para nada T___T y yo aún de tonta pensando que podría existir una oportunidad ¡POR KAMI! ¿¡Con el?! Eso solo parasaría el día en que los cerdos volaran, en pocas palabras: NUNCA. Tengo que cargar con ello? Me volveré loca, con el deseo, de una simple mirada, un simple roce, pero tan solo eso, nada más eso podría pasar.

El estar viendo hacia afuera de esa ventana ya me estaba resultando monotono, pero yo aún seguía con los pensamientos hundidos en mi cabeza T___T ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿De verdad lo amo? Lo adoro y olvidarlo ya no puedo, es un lío, no, mi corazón es un lío... Tan solo habia una salida, ser como el, es decir, ignorarlo como el lo hace, si eso, y poco a poco esto se irá esfumando, al menos eso espero.

* * *

_Y ahora...¿Qué rayos le pasa? Parece embobada con algo ¡Que extraños son los terricolas! uú.-_Pensaba Vegeta que estaba justo a espaldas de la chica de cabello aquamarino ¿Estará enferma? No, no creo. En eso el rugido de mi estomago sonó por un largo momento, pensé que era suficiente para que ella voltease, pero...no, seguía perdida en aquella ventana ¿Qué tenía de especial? Tan solo era, césped, césped y más césped. ¿Por qué rayos sigo aqui parado muerto de hambre, mientras ella esta en las nubes? Parecía estar dormida.

Me acerqué a ella, en eso noté que no estaba dormida, bien veía el paisaje tras la ventana, y también vi, como sus ojos estaban perdidos en un punto fijo además de que había un leve color rojo en sus mejillas ¿Y eso? ¿Qué era ese color en su rostro?

-Hola.-Dije

- Ay! Vegeta me asustaste!.- Me dijo poniendose muy nerviosa ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? El color en sus mejillas aumentó ¿Qué significaba eso? Se levantó rapidamente.

-Supongo que querras comer.-Me dijo apartando la mirada, cuando trataba de encontrarle los ojos. Asentí con la cabeza. Caminó rápido hacia la cocina, no le preste atención y después de un par de minutos comenzé a engullir todo aquello que puso en la mesa, se fue de la cocina ¿Y ahora? Regularmente, ella siempre se quedaba para asegurarse de que no queria algo más y me decía que no la vaya a molestar a su laboratorio, claro que yo nunca le hacia caso, e iba en cuanto tenía hambre o se estropeaba la cámara de la gravedad, me era realmente divertido, verla enojarse y gritarme de cosas, aunque ella tambien a veces me sacaba de quicio, y era algo que hacia que la viese de otra manera diferente que a los demás terricolas, me recordaba mucho a la raza de los sayajines, ella era fuerte, de un gran caracter, además de poseer una inteligencia superior y un figura que mataría a cualquiera...¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?

Después de almorzar, regrese a la camara antes de eso, me detuve un momento en el marco de la puerta trasera y me viré observando hacia atrás como si ella volviese o algo así, no apareció...Seguí con mi camino y comenzé de nuevo a entrenar.

* * *

B. POV

-...y eso fue lo que pasó.- Finalize contandole a Milk (por el telefono) lo que hacia 2 semanas habia pasado entre yamcha y yo, la ruptura en aquel cine cuando una de sus miles de 'amiguitas' se acercaba, como si nada para besarlo en frente mio.

-_Ay amiga, pues la verdad que los hombres no sirven para nada, no es que yo sea mala, pero tienes un imán para los hombres malos..._

-Vaya! Muchas gracias.-Le dije sarcasticamente

-_No te enojes_

-Bueno, tienes algo de razón, de verdad que tengo un imán para los hombres equivocados que nada más me hacen sufrir T_T

-¡_No, no llores_!

- No estoy llorando *snif*

- _¬.¬_' _Ay Bulma..._

Me quede unos minutos más con ella en el telefono, y luego me despedi de ella. Miré a mi alrededor, todo mi cuarto de verdad que estaba callado y...y...solo T___T

- No pasa nada *snif* tan solo debo seguir adelante, como si nada hubiera pasado asi como me educaron.- Dije con el pecho en alto.

Pasó un rato. Me recosté y miré al techo.

-"Besa a tantos como puedas, deja que te rompan el corazón, enamorate, date en la madre y vuelve a levantarte. Quizas...quizas haya un amor verdadero, o tal vez no. Pero...mientras lo buscas, lo bailado nadie te lo quita".-Me dije a mi misma sin quitar la vista del techo. La brisa que corría por la ventana realmente era relajante, que tan solo cerré mis ojos y atrape un sueño profundo.

De verdad que se había vuelto loca, hablando sola, ¡Vaya locura! La miré recostada con sus ojos cerrados, que floja ¬.¬ Vaya tonterias de palabras acaba de escuchar. ¿Qué es besar? Porque dejar que algún insecto te hiciera daño, ¿Enamorarse? Siento que conozco ese término...y lo del final, bueno eso si tenía algo de cordura. La miré por la puerta que de seguro ni ella misma sabía que la mantenía abierta dejando libre el espacio para cualquier que se topara y escuchara todo lo que dijera. ¡Vaya terrícola!

-¡Oh, Joven Vegeta!.

¡Ay no!

-¿No has visto a Bulma?.-Le dijo con ese tono que lo incomodaba, tan solo le quito la vista y le señalo la habitación.

-¡oh!-Exclamó, observó que su hija dormía.

- Bien entonces, te pido por favor en cuanto despierte que vamos a salir de urgencia de la ciudad.

¡Yes!

Vegeta tan solo asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, mientras ella y después el señor salían. Ahora ya no estaba la mujer loca ¿Quién le haría de comer? Y para colmo de males se quedaba con la terrícola escandalosa y vulgar.

- Ah! una última cosa.- El señor Briefs regresó ahora con su gato en manos, me le quede viendo, mientras el entraba a la habitación de Bulma y colocaba el gato en la cama, después de darle un beso en la frente a su hija.

Eso significaba que Vegeta se quedaría con la terrícola y el gato. =______= Vaya compañia. Sin más que hacer, Vegeta regresó a su cámara de gravedad, la encendió y en eso se escucho un estruendo, la luz roja comenzó a titiliar, y un chirrido del panel de control le dijo que algo iba mal, se dispuso a ver que era, de repente los números que indicaban la gravedad pasaron de 1 a subir aceleredamente, Vegeta cayó de golpe.

-¡Rayos!.-Dijo tratando de levantarse, pero la gravedad aumentaba cada vez y más, trató de levantarse pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, demasiado para él, primero se apoyo en sus brazos, luego trato de levantarse, en eso, trató de arrastrarse hacia el panel, si seguía iba a terminar mal, estiró su mano hacia el panel mientras las venas de su frente se marcaban cada vez más, no iba a dejar que una estupida máquina lo matará de esa forma, y en eso, algo debajo de la máquina hizo CLIC, y con eso, todo termino, Vegeta se estrelló en el suelo por el cambio brusco de la gravedad, se levantó le dolía todo el cuerpo, fue demasiado para el, se levantó y en su espalda baja sintió algo extraño como una punzada. Tal vez la gravedad le habia propianado alguna herida despúes de todo un cuerpo, se tocó en la parte que le molestaba pero no habia nada, nada...

Sentía que iba a caer, realmente fue muy duro el esfuerzo, salió de ahí y se dirigió a la casa. Se moría de cansancio, se arrastró hasta su habitación y se tiró a su cama.

- Demonios.-Susurró sobandose de nuevo aquella parte de su cuerpo que le molestaba.

- Mañana le diré a la mujer que la arregle.-Dijo aún con dolor con el simple movimiento de su boca al hablar.

Revisó el ki de la chica que dormitaba al otro lado de la habitación, estaba realmente tranquilo, lo que significaba que aún dormía. Gruño con ese simple hecho y se durmió.

**.:A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE:.**

¿Qué es eso? De nuevo sintió aquel movimiento en su espalda, como si tuviera un animal caminandole, desde la noche anterior el dolor no lo había dejado y se había recostado boca abajo, esperando que se le calmara el dolor. Y ahi estaba de nuevo, ¿Qué rayos era eso? Aún seguía dormido pero la sensación aquella seguía, era como algo peludo, que se movía.

En eso todo encajo, el gato del señor Brief ¡Claro! no habia testigos en ese momento podía matarlo y decir que se habia perdido Muajajaja, primero abrió sus ojos, mentalmente comenzó a contar.

* * *

Se levantó bruscamente tomando la cola peluda, pero...

o.Ó

Era una cola, si, pero no era del gato, sus ojos se abrieron al maximo, ahi estaba ella, moviendose al vaiven de su propia voluntad ¡LE HABIA CRECIDO DE NUEVO SU COLA!

Quedó petrificado un momento más, sabía que le podía volver a nacerle la cola, pero ¿Por que? algo habia hecho que habia hecho que reaccionará y le creciera de nuevo la cola, la miro con detenimiento, estaba bien, completa, y respondía a hacia las ordenes del cerebro del guerrero.

Se levantó, tan solo llevaba unos pans negros, observó su cola, la movió de lado a lado, luego hacia arriba, y al final la enrolló a su torso.

-Ya te extrañaba.-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Ahora, la incognita era saber ¿Por qué le habia crecido de nuevo? Se suponía que se la habian cortado en la pelea contra Kakarotto ¿O no?

No se porque, se le ocurrió que tal vez la mujer tendría la respuesta. Miró hacia el reloj de la mesita, marcaban las 9:45, caminó hacia la alcoba de la chica, sin importarle el hecho de que debia tocar la puerta, entró, y ahi estaba ella, dormida aún, se acercó le iba a hablar cuando observó al gato, el cual lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Y tu que me ves?

El gato se asutó un poco y se acurrucó cerca del pecho de Bulma, y Vegeta encontró una vista que le agrado mucho, la mujer tan solo vestía con un short de color rosa suave y una camisa de tirantes blanca, y debido a la posición de ella, se podía ver un 'poco más alla' además de que su mini short dejaba ver un poco de la lencería blanca de la mujer.

ò//ó

Se sonrojo un poco, para luego sacudir la cabeza, olvidandose de aquellas 'inocentes imagenes' sobre ella. Así que la movió un poco.

- Oye...-Susurró. No hubo respuesta, ella tan solo gimió y se movió.

=____=

-Oye...-Dijo subiendo un poco más el volumen de su voz, además de incarse para acercarse a ella. En eso ella gimió de nuevo pero el movimiento que hizo fue abrazarlo a el por el cuello. Esto hizo que el pecho de ella se juntara con el de el, provocandole cierta sensación

-Humpt o//o

- O-oye...-¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba tartamudeando? En eso ella se pegó más él haciendo caer de espaldas, y el gato le caía en su pierna. Sintió el suave perfume que ella desprendía solo una vez lo había sentido cuando ocurrió lo de la explosión y ella se acercaba a el para curarlo, era el olor de ella misma, que para el, era exquisito.

En eso ella se despertó y observó a un rojo vegeta, se levantó rapidamente, y observó la posición en la que se encontraban, ella encima de el, su rostro se torno color carmín.

-Lo s-siento.- Dijo ella, quitandole las manos que se posaban en el cuello de él.

El notó como un tirante de la camisa de ella, se resbalaba por su blanca piel del hombro, en eso tan solo la quito de encima y se levantó.

- Un momento...¿¡Qué te has creído?! ¿Que rayos estabas haciendo en MI CUARTO?.-Le dijo ella ya enojada.

-Primeramente que rayos pensabas cuando me estabas abrazando mujer vulgar!!!!

- O///O Que se yo! estaba soñando.-Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Que rápido le encuentras la salida.-Dijo el cruzandose de brazos. Ella se levantó.

- Y bueno...no me has respondido ¿Que rayos hacias en mi cuarto?.-Dijo ella acercandosele con la misma posición que el. Vegeta no le perdía la vista a aquel tirante.

- Humpt...-Apartó la vista.

-Eres un pervertido.-Susurró ella.

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

- ¡LO QUE OISTE ESTUPIDO SIMIO!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!

- Te hablo como se me da la gana, después de todo ya que no has encontrado la mentira para decir porque estabas aqui.- Dijo ella sentandose en la cama y además cruzando sus piernas.

- Insolente terrícola.-Dijo el entre dientes.

¡KIC!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-Gritó el, dando casi un brinco, ese gato llevaba rato jugando con su cola y había logrado mordersela. Movió su miembro extra con furia y rapidez, en eso el gato salió volando para llegar a los brazos de la chica.

- ¿Y tu que haces aqui?.-Le dijo ella al pobre gato mareado.

-¡Maldita sanguijuela!.-Dijo viendo con rabia al indefenso animal que se acurrucaba en el pecho de ella muerto de miedo.

-Vegeta...-Susurró.

El la miró mientras se percató que ella no dejaba de mirarle la cola que ahora se movía.

- De eso venía a hablarte.-Dijo el observando el lugar donde anteriormente aquel pequeño insecto le habia mordido.

-¿Sabes alguna razón por la cual nació de nuevo mi cola?.- Añadió cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mi? Que se yo, tu raza es una de las más extrañas que he visto, no además de ser un barril sin fondo para la comida.- Dijo ella.

- Ash! Deberás que eres inutil.- Dijo el apartandole la mirada. En eso cayó al suelo, las piernas le temblaban, la razón....detrás de ella estaba Bulma tomandolo de la cola, y como el sabía era el punto débil de cualquier sayajin. Escuchó una pequeña risita por parte de ella.

-¿¡De que te ries?!.-Dijo el irritado quitandole la cola de las manos de ella.

-Uy que genio! ¬3¬

Ambos se levantaron.

-Tal vez...-Dijo ella con la mirada pensativa puesta en la cola.

-¿Que?

- Bueno, yo recuerdo que el día que conocí a Gokú, el tenía también su cola...

-Eso es obvio

-Dejame terminar ¬¬

-¿Y bueno que tiene que Kakaroto tambien tuviera cola? Eso para mi es normal.

-¡Bien! Ya tenía la respuesta, pero como veo que tu genio no cambia no te lo diré.- Dijo ella cruzandose de brazos y quitandole la vista.

Esa mujer le estaba colmando la paciencia. Miró de nuevo su cola y en eso se le prendió el foco. Tomó a la chica y la tiró a la cama, boca abajo.

-¡¿P-pero que rayos te pasa?!.- Dijo ella que iba a levantarse pero los brazos de el se lo evitaron, la recostó de nuevo en la cama, boca abajo y tomó sus manos para que no se moviera, en eso ella sintió como la cola de el, iba tocando su blusa, y se sonrojo quedandose muda y pretificada.

- ¿Q-que me vas a hacer?

Y el comenzó a recorrer con su nuevo miembro los costados de ella, haciendo que se partiera de risa.

-Ajajajajajaj!!!....b-basta, por favor jajajajaja...ya no...jjajajajaja....jajajajaja....alto....jajajajajajajajajajajajaj

- ¿No me lo diras?.-Dijo el aún sorprendido de su nuevo método de 'tortura'

-Bien....jajajajajaja...te...jajajaja....te lo d-dire....jajajajaja, pero para....jajajajaja.-En eso la tortura se detuvo, la respiración agitada de ella se tranquilizo.

-Bueno, yo creo, que...-Dijo ell mirando la cola de el.

-¿Has hecho algún esfuerzo muy, muy grande?.-Le preguntó.

- ¿Esfuerzo?

-Si esfuerzo ¿que no hablas español?

-Tampoco soy un estupido!!!

En eso recordó el pequeño incidente de el. Se cruzo de brazos.

-Ayer hubo un accidente con la cámara.

-¡Ya la estropeaste de nuevo!

- No tarada!!!! La cámara me hizo esto!!!!!!

-¿La camara...hizo...que te naciera la cola de nuevo?

- Si

Pasó un momento.

-Claro tu imprudencia de ponerte ejercicios demasiados grandes te hizo hacer un esfuerzo superior en corto tiempo lo que hizo que te saliera de nuevo, claro!, eso fue lo que le pasó a Gokú cuando estaba chiquito.

-¿Kakaroto? ¿Chiquito? ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?.- Dijo el ahora ya muy curioso.

-mmmm....no lose, cuando lo conocí el tenía tan solo 13 años.-Dijo ella tratando se recordar

¡Vaya! Eso si que era mucho tiempo de conocerlo.

- Bueno eso no me importa, ahora explicate de que a Kakaroto le creció de nuevo la cola.

-Pues una noche de luna llena, se transformó en aquel mounstro, así que Yamcha le cortó la cola, y volvio a la normalidad, pero lo dejo sin cola, al poco tiempo en una pelea, Gokú estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo en cierto momento en corto plazo, lo cual hizo que le creciera la cola en un momento.-Dijo ella triunfante de su explicación.

Ahora parecía que el se sentía más complacido de saber la razón lógica de aquel suceso. Miraba de nuevo su nuevo miembro.

-Bien, ahora que ya sabes la respuesta vete...-Le dijo ella, recogiendo la almohada que se encontraba en el suelo. Pero cuando se levantó sintió el cuerpo de el, detrás de ella. No se movió pero se sorprendió al sentir el calor que emanaba, no era normal en un humano, cualquiera le diría que sufre de fiebre pero, parecía que eso a el no le afectaba. Sintió su mano, que recorrió su hombro y coloco en su lugar el tirante de su blusa.

-No recibo ordenes de nadie.-Dijo el apartandose. A ella le palpitaba el corazón a un ritmo desbocado.

-¿No me vas a dejar bañarme en paz?.-Le dijo ella, sin recibir respuesta. Caminó y pasó de largo con él.

El se giró a verla de nuevo para reclamarle que quería comer ahora y que después comenzará con la reparación de la máquina, pero, se encontró con algo diferente, ahi estaba ella, sin la blusa y viendo el pequeño sostén blanco que la abrazaba se quedó pretificado.

-¿Q-que rayos crees que haces?.-Dijo el enojado.

-Yo te dije que te fueras, ¿me hiciste caso?

El se quedó aún sorprendido, viendo la blanca piel y suave seguramente de la chica. De pronto le llegó la pequeña enseñanza que había recibido por parte de su mentor Nappa, salió de ahí sin más preambulos. Bulma en cuanto escuchó el cerrar de la puerta, suspiró aliviada, se metió al baño y disfruto de una ducha caliente matinal.


	2. Callate, no tu callate

**_Solos. Lluvia y truenos en la oscuridad PARTE I_**

**_BIENVENIDOS AL INTERIOR DE VEGETA_**

**_

* * *

_**

Me bañaba, sintiendo como si el agua caliente me quitaba todos los males, y relajaba a mi cuerpo, me quedé un momento más viendo como las abundantes gotas recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, miré mis pies, color negro al igual que mis manos, me gustaba ver el gran contraste que tenía con mi blanca piel ;) salí, envuelta en la toalla, fui a mi clóset, estabamos en otoño el ambiento era a veces templado y otros frio, camine hacia mi ventana y abrí las cortinas, el día estaba un poco nublado, no creo que llueva, las cerré y volví a mi situación de antes, tomé unos pantalones ajustados color azul marino y con las costuras rotas de las rodillas, además de que tomé una camisa de mangas cortas color fucsia de mangas largas, me mire al espejo.

-Parezco una modelo =).-Me reía haciendo mis poses deje mi cabello suelto,me delineé los ojos con negro y un brillo labial rosa con sabor a chiclé. Me vi, quedé fascinada, y me tomé otros 15 minutos más tomandome fotos con el celular jajajaja. Terminada mi sesion de fotos (xD) tomé una bolsita fucsia, puse mi celular y mi cartera, hoy nadie me iba a evitar que fuese al centro comercial. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y...

-Tengo hambre

=________=

-Ay Vegeta!.-Dije con desgana. Me miró de arriba a abajo.

-Ya se que estoy guapa.-Dije con aires de princesa.

-No, estaba viendo que tenías rota tu ropa.

-Eh?

Me señalo ambas rodillas.

xD

-Así son.-Le dije con encarando una ceja.

-¡Eso a mi no me importa! ¡Tengo HAMBRE!....-Dijo exaltado.

-Pues eso dime.-Le dije emitando su voz haciendo que soltara un gruñido.

-Oye tus padres se fueron.-DIjo el

-¿Eh? ¿A donde?

-Que se yo, no me importan los puntos inutiles de ti y tu vida.- Exclamó

-Claroo.-Dijo ella sarcasticamente, denuevo solto el un gruñido. Caminó hacia la cocina y lo seguí en cuanto llegué le preparé rápido lo que fuese que encontrará, después de todo a el no le importaba, si le deba un perro freido, no se daría cuenta y seguiría comiendo.

-¿Qué tanto haces?.-Me dijo sacandome de aquel pensamiento.

-Eh nada.-Le contesté colocandole el plato en la mesa.

-Servido, principe, ahora me voy.-Dije tomando de nuevo mi bolsa. Me miró mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta y en eso...

¡BRUMP!

Un trueno seguido de eso el inmenso sonido de la lluvia al caer.

-Buuuu.-Se mofó el.

- ¡CALLATE! ò.ó#

Se río con ese tono engreído y regreso a comer, me senté en la mesa.

-Rayos.-Murmuré con una cara triste

Miré por la puerta corrediza de cristal la tormenta que comenzaba a caer, el cesped se movía a un compas alocado del viento. Escuché un ruido, Vegeta se habia levantado a servirse un vaso con agua, lo observé llevaba una camisa de cuello en V y unos pantalones deslavados además de su cola enrollada en el torso, me sorprendio el hecho de que no llevará su ropa de entrenamiento.

-¿Tu sabias que iba a llover?.-Le pregunté.

Observé que tardo en decirme pues se estaba empinando una jarra completa literalmente llena de agua. Después de eso eructo.

-Que asco.-Susurré volteando a otro lado.

-Si, ya sabia que iba a llover.-Me contestó sin mirarme al rostro.

-¿Los sayajines además de brutos, eran buenos meteorologos?.-Le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, volviendo a mis juegos de hacerlo enojar.

Desenrolló su cola moviendola como loco, si, se habia enojado.

-Lo dijeron en el noticiero.-Me contesto

O_____O

-Aah!.-Dije sonrojada, por mis tonterias, me observó y sonrió de lado, mientras le evitaba la mirada y mi corazón de nuevo comenzaba a latir apresuradamente. Se me acercó, caminando lentamente, no lo veía pero confome avanzaba un paso el corazón parecía que se iba a salir o peor aún que el escuchara el constante latido, el ambiente se fue haciendo más tenso cada vez, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y no me dejaba de ver, ya no aguante.

-¿¡Que tanto me ves?!

-Y luego quien dice que tiene mal genio ¬u¬

Me dijo casi con un susurró y parecía que no le sorprendía mi reacción, me miró a los ojos el corazón volvía a sus andanzas, sentía que me perdía en aquellos negros ojos, eran como un extenso pozo en el cual yo caía y no había salida, en pocas palabras, me había hipnotizado.

* * *

La miraba, de nuevo estaba aquel color en sus mejillas, además de que me veía con esos ojos aquas, examinaba cada una de sus rasgos, su fina piel, aquellos ojos con color negro que resaltaban y...y esos labios, carnosos, y con aquel color, que los hacia más apetecibles, su cabello acomodado con perfección, parecía...parecía, no se que chingados parecía tan solo sabía que era hermosa.

_¿Qué rayos estas pensando Vegeta?_

_¬¬ ya tenias que llegar tu_

_Si, yo, tu orgullo, no se porque rayos pierdes el tiempo con la terrícola desde un principio, hubieras destruido aquel planeta junto con el estúpido de Kakarotto._

_Eso lo haré en cuanto acabe con los androides_

_¿Qué le paso al antiguo Vegeta? Aquel niño presuntoso que tenía ganas de todo._

_Como tu lo dijiste, niño, el cual creció, dejame en paz_

_Estoy dentro tuyo, no puedo y no solo eso...no quiero y estoy seguro que tu tampoco_

_En este momento quiero que te vayas_

_Aaaah, ya vi que es lo que pasa, estas empezando con el celo_

_¡No me trates como un animal!_

_¡PUES LO PARECES! Bien lo sabes, Nappa te lo explico; cuando alguien siente aquel estúpido, eh, ¿como se llamaba?_

_Llamado ¬¬'_

_Eso! Era hora de escoger a tu pareja, piensa Vegeta, ella no es una sayajin_

_Pero se le parece_

_Tu lo has dicho, se le parece, pero no lo es, no es de la realeza, ni si quiera te sabe respetar ¿que me dices de eso?_

_Es admirable_

_¿¡QUE?!_

_Nadie lo habia hecho cualquier otro individuo estaría ya 3 metros bajo tierra._

_¿Por qué ella no esta 3 METROS BAJO TIERRA?_

_Pues porque...porque...._

_¿No lo sabes? ¡No puedo creerlo! El gran Vegeta Vegetin, empezando a ser débil, por una simple terrícola ¡Que patetico!_

_¡CALLATE!_

_¡PATETICO! Mirate si no puedes con ella, ¿quien será el siguiente? Kakarotto? Admitelo, estas creando aquellos lazos, bien sabes a que me refiero...pobre Vegeta_

_¡FUERA!_

Me hervía la sangre por dentro, mientras aquella vocecita se perdía en mi cabeza, como la odiaba, a veces era el bueno otras el malo y otras más el feo...como hace un momento, odio cuando me reprochan algo, y lo peor de todo es que YO MISMO ME REPROCHO, ¿De verdad seré patetico? Me perdí de nuevo frente al ser que tenía frente mio, su cuerpo, se veía frágil, tan, cálido a la vez, sus piernas, su vientre, sus brazos, sus manos, sus hombros, su pecho que se movía con el delicado ritmo de su respiración, mire fijo a su escote, después de eso, llegaron a mi imagenes: ¿Cómo sería sin ropa? ¿Será buena en la cama?

_¡PERVERTIDO!_

_Callate tu ¬//¬ ¿que no te habias ido?_

Olvide aquello volviendo a sus ojos, por más que lo veías, poco a poco entraba a aquel mundo perdiendo en el en pocas palabras, me había hipnotizado.

Ellos mismos perdidos en ojos de cada uno, tal vez, solo tal vez, ellos no se daban cuenta, pero se iban acercando, poco a poco, segundo a segundo, eran como dos imanes que estaban atrayendose uno a otro, la mano de el, rozó con la de ella sobre la mesa, haciendo que el se derritiera al sentir el calor que emanaba la chica, se miraban ambos a los ojos, no se querían perder un segundo de aquella imagen frente a ellos. Y de pronto se escuchó el horrible sonido de un trueno.

Me recorrió un enorme escalofrio y mi mano que descansaba bajo la de vegeta, sintió como si me hubiera dado un toque, el la retiro también, también un tanto sorprendido, luego gruño.

-¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo aqui?.-Dijo el levantandose, iba a detenerlo pero si voz se ahogó con un nuevo trueno igual de fuerte que el anterior, de pronto por instinto, en un segundo había cruzado la cocina para tomar la mano de él. Juraría que el tambien me la apretó, pero, igual y fue mi imaginación, lo solté como si fuese algo radioactivo.

-Ah! Disculpa.-Le dije.

Me miró gruño y apenas dio un paso. ¡zas! Se fue la luz, y para colmo de males, la luz del sol, no se asomaba para nada, parecía como si hubiese sido de noche.

-Oh genial!.-Gruño el.

-Bueno, iré por una linterna.-Le dije, caminé vacilante hacia el estante de la cocina, lo abrí y puse, mi mano donde SIEMPRE ESTABA LA LINTERNA ¿Ahora, estaba ahí?....N, o NEL

o__O?

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?.- Me dijo el

-No hay linterna.-Le dije revisando el demás interior del estante.

-Estamos con lluvia, truenos en la oscuridad.-Le dije


	3. SEGUNDA PARTE

**_Solos. Lluvia y truenos en la oscuridad PARTE II_**

**_BIENVENIDOS A LA ESCUELA DE BULMA BRIEFS_**

**_

* * *

_**

Maldigo por mi maldita suerte, lloviendo, truenos, sin sol, a oscuras, y con el estúpido simio =___= ¿Qué podía ser peor?

-Lástima que no estan tus padres para decirte la ubicación de la linterna.-Me dijo el, que llevaba rato mirando hacia afuera, por la puerta corrediza, yo me recoste en el sofá, un tanto triste, ya no iba a poder ser día de shopping =3='

¿Por qué a mi?

Observé a Vegeta que no dejaba de ver la fuerte lluvia, parecía muy curioso, observaba cada expresión que su rostro detonaba, recorría con la mirada el paisaje ¿Qué le verá de interesante? Me recosté ahora boca abajo y lo miré de nuevo.

-¿Qué tanto le ves a la lluvia?.-Le dije, tal vez estaba aburrida y quería hacerle plática aunque una vocecita me decía que terminariamos como siempre, gritando.

No me contesto.

Abandonando la idea de la posible charla entre el simio y yo, me recoste de nuevo mirando hacia el frente.

-Parece como si nunca hubiese visto llover.-Le dije aburrida

-De hecho, en mi planeta, no se presentaban estas anomalías.-Me respondió

Me giré con curiosidad

-¿En serio? Wow, eso si que es raro.

- ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque aquí hay temporadas en las que llueve, o a veces de improvisto como es el caso actual, también a veces pueden provocar problemas.

-¿Problemas?.-Dijo sentandose en el sillon individual, parecía interesado.

-¿Qué problemas puede traer, un monton de agua?

-Que se llenan ciertos lugares, y se inunda, provocando que a veces allá accidentes como derrumbes o X cosa.-Le expliqué me sentía como hablarle a un niño.

-Mmmm, en mi planeta, no pasaba esto muy seguido, era muy rara la vez que llovía, regularmente era cuando alguien arrojaba algo hacia el cielo y provocaba una reacción química, y esta era la causante de la lluvia.

-Lluvia ácida

-Eso

-Si, bueno, aqui son uno de los desastres naturales.

-¿Hay más?

-Si...terremotos, tornados, erupciones de volcanes, inundaciones son los más comunes.

-¿Y eso sucede en todos lados?

-No, por ejemplo los de la costa, tienen inundaciones, los de zonas áridas como América, tienen tornados, los del centro sufren de terremotos y los lugares con volcanes, como Hawaii tienen los volcanes activos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es que?

-Eso que dijiste, Amé...amé,riica

-Ah! América, un continente.

-¿Cuantos hay?

-5, América, Europa, Africa, Asia y Oceanía. Nosotros estamos en Asia.

-supongo que son diferentes.

-Si, tienen otras culturas, otras costumbres, otros tipos de físico como de lengua, además de que hay unos que estan desarrollados, y otros que no tanto.

-¿Cómo varia el físico?

-Pues...mmmm....

Aguardé un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas para enseñarle a mi alumno.

-Por ejemplo, en Europa, regularmente son de cabello rojizo o rubio, tienen mucho vello y ojos de color, además de ser altos y muy blancos, ya que en esos lugares hace mucho frío.

-¿Y los demás?

-Emmm...América, regularmente dicen que son muy guapos los latinos, aunque cada quien tiene su gusto, en América hay un revoltijo de etnias, es un poco díficil decirte con exactitud.

-¿Por qué están revueltos?

-Pues por guerras que han pasado, por ejemplo España conquistó por 300 años, el sur y centro de América, en ese tiempo hubo muchas nuevas etnias que salieron, pero originalmente los de América, lo que es México y América del sur, se distinguen por ser, morenos, de cabello negro, lampiños, claro que ahora varía, hay unos morenos, otros gordos, flacos, rubios, etc. Pero en el principio, por ejemplo méxico eran conocidos como los piel de bronce y en américa del norte lo que es EUA, como los pieles rojas, cada uno tuvo sus costumbres, pero las constantes invasiones que hubo fueron acabando con ellas, aún hay cimientos y gente de raza pura, pero son escasos. Tardaría mucho en explicarte las culturas de América, en la actualidad son una de las culturas más complejas del mundo, también esta la de Egipto pero esa es de Africa.

-¿Cómo son los de Africa?

-Pues, ellos son los que denominan "Negros" no me gusta ese término prefiero llamarlos gente de color.

-¿Por qué negros?

-Pues porque, su piel es totalmente oscura, son delgados, sus labios son un poco más grandes y de cabello chino y negro, sus palmas son blancas y sus ojos parecen amarillos y otros blancos, aunque claro hay dos tipo de raza de color, están los de color de América que son como de color café, pero tienen oh dios, unas voces divinas jejeje.

¬¬'

-¿Por qué dices que tienen una cultura compleja?

-Pues porque, la cultura egipcia, parece ser una de las más conservadas, en la actualidad siguen descubriendo costumbres de ellos, como rituales de momificación o enormes monumentos para sus tantos dioses.

-¿Dioses?

-Si, varían en varios lados

-Los de Oceanía no conozco muy bien las características, creo que son altos y de cuerpo blanco. Los de asia (osea nosotros) somos muy parecidos con los chinos, los ojos rasgados, de piel amarillenta, cabello y ojos negros y delgados, tambien nuestras culturas son extensas, pero al final de cuentas todo esto que te acabo de contar a ido evolucionando, pero se siguen guardando recuerdos de generación en generación.

-Recuerdo que siempre que ibamos a conquistar un planeta, era necesario, conocer todas sus culturas para conocerlos y saberlos pelear. Claro que tardaríamos más en conocer las culturas de tu planeta, que tratar de destruirlo.

-oh

-Oye y que me dices del arte del cortejo

-¿Del cortejo?.-Lo miré extrañado, se referíra al amor? ¿Por qué lo denomina cortejo? bueno supongo que en su planeta asi lo llamaban.

-Aaa, tu te refieres al amor, lo que sería enamorarse.

-Si eso, aunque no me importa mucho, aprendí que los sentimientos te hacen debíl.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡PORQUE?!

Me miró extrañado por mi pregunta, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-Pues porque yo me he topado gente que muere por los sentimientos, por su compañero o compañera e hijos, si el enemigo conoce a tus seres queridos sería facíl atacar y hacerles un daño.

-Mmmmm....no estoy muy convencida de eso, hay veces en que los sentimientos te hacen más fuertes, como la valentía, el honor, fortaleza, paz, etc.

-En eso somos diferentes, es por eso que los de tu especie, son muy débiles.-Dijo mirandome

-¿Especie? no soy un animal sabes.-Le dije, no me agrada aquel termino que usaba

Especie, ¿Qué rayos le pasa? EL es el que parece un animal, pero pelar con su orgullo es una guerra infinita.

-Si, de verdad que somos muy diferentes.-Le dije, quitandole la vista, y mirando al techo con las manos en mi estomago, me sorprendí con el hecho de que todo este momento que me lleve con el explicandole, mi estomago no habia estado dandome problemas con las famosas "Mariposas" ¿Será que me stoy curando de la enfermedad? Jajaja, amar a vegeta parece una enfermedad de la cual yo estoy consciente que me hará, daño, mucho daño, era como jugar con fuego, volví a recordar aquellas sensaciones que tuve cuando estuvimos en la cocina, recordé el olor de su fragancia, era suave, totalmente diferente a el, pero, me agradaba, nose porque....RAYOS! VOLVI A CAER EN LA ENFERMEDAD T_________T y de nuevo...¿Por que a mi?

-¿Y de verdad no te interesa el "arte del cortejo".-Le dije sarcasticamente sabía que me diría algo como "No me interesan tus estupidas costumbres, viendo caminar a un par que no se dejan de ver a la cara, mientras les escurre baba como si fueran animales" ¿Por qué siempre animales?

-Pues no, pero, siempre es útil saber todo.- WHAT?! El gran principe de los sayajines quiere que le enseñe como se ama AQUI EN LA TIERRA, y bueno que rayos hago perdiendo el tiempo.

-Lo ves, si te interesa.

-¡QUE NO! Tan solo es como un protocolo.

-¿Protocolo?

-Si para después de destruir a los androides, desarme de este planeta, pero no iba a soportar, el no saber al menos un poco.-Si claro Vegeta, pensé, tendré que aprender a aceptarlo como es.

-Bueno pues, primeramente se tienes que saber que enamorarse no es lo mismo que amar.

-No se que es "enamorarse"...-dijo el

-Tendré que explicartelo, aunque nadie sabe exactamente lo que es, es tan complejo pero tan hermoso, bueno primeramente, enamorarse es cuando sientes a una persona, y te gusta pasar el tiempo con ella, piensas que es la mejor o el mejor del mundo, te gusta todo de el o ella, siempre la/lo tienes en la mente, es algo tan complcado te sientes como si estuvieras en las nubes, siempre estas de buen humor es como...

-ESTAR IDIOTIZADO

¬¬'

-Bueno, yo no usaría ese término pero, en si, parace ser que sí.

-Ahora, en el amar, aún te sientes atontado con su sola presencia de aquella persona, pero lo que cambia es la perspectiva sobre el o ella, es decir, te das cuenta que tiene sus defectos, sus virtudes, es una persona común con victorias y derrotas, que no es perfecta pero...

Cielos hasta yo me estoy emocionando con este tema xD

-Pero que?

-...pero, sabes aceptar a aquella persona tal y como es.-Me dije, un poco tranquila, sentía como si me estuviese describiendo a mi misma, y.......... Dios!

Me di cuenta en aquel momento, si, me estaba describiendo, al principio me enamoré de Vegeta y jeje como el dice me Idiotize y ahora...ahora...aprendía a aceptarlo como el, en pocas palabras, habia aprendido a amarlo, oh vaya! Que extraño es el corazón, siempre te llega con una sorpresa, y para mi parecía que esta sopresa que tenía a lado mio mientras hablaba con el, me habia encantado. Pero, no puedo estar con el, no se lo que siente por mi, y no podría soportar el rechazo, tendré que sufrir, como dije, lentamente mientras observó como el no se fija en mi.

-hey!

Me sacó de mis pensamientos, ahora tenía a Vegeta sentado en el piso pero apoyandose en el sofá, me veía con aquellos ojos negros.

-¿Estas idiotizada? **(N/a: TRADUCCIÓN: ¿Estas enamorada?)**

Me sorprendí.

-Nooo!, ¿Cómo crees?...¡eso es imposible! jojojojo.....

-Estas idiotizada ¬.¬'

T______T ¿Por qué a mi?

-¿Y quien es el pobre idiota?.-Dijo apartando la mirada

-TUU

Me miro sorprendido girando bruscamente la cabeza. Busque la salida.

-¿Tuuu Crees que te voy a decir?.-EUREKA!!!!

La sorpresa se fue de su rostro, pero, juraría que lo vi sonreír, no, creo que solo es mi imaginación.

-Pobre idiota.-Dijo el de nuevo apartando la mirada.

-Ejejeje, si...pobre idiota. xD

-En tu planeta era algo parecido el cortejo?.-Le dije buscando la forma de que se olvidará de aquella estúpida respuesta mía.

-No, a cada uno, le llegaba un momento al primogenito de la familia, salir de su casa y recorrer el planeta, hasta encontrar a su compañera, siempre tenían una, pero no andaban con cursilerias como aqui, la respetaban y proqueaban con ella pero era todo, también la defendían.

-Ah! Ya veo.-Le dije ¡Como me gustaría que la del llamado fuese yo! xD Pero no.... T___T

-Y entonces, si es parecido mi cortejo a tu cortejo, porque tu amigo ese te dejo por otra???

ESO FUE UN GOLPE DURO, pero, algo dentro de mi, no me permitía enojarme.

-Verás Vegeta, no son iguales, en tu caso, en cuanto les llega el llamado, ya no se separan de su compañero o compañera, aqui es diferente, se necesita encontrar, no precisamente recorriendo todo el mundo, pero siempre hay unos antes que el verdadero que te corresponde.

-Pero, ¿si sabes que solo es OTRO y no tu verdadero compañero para que sigues con el?

-No es así, es decir, intentas, por ejemplo yo con Yamcha, al principio funcionó, después no, nos dimos cuenta de que nosotros no eramos la pareja correcta...¿Por qué rayos te estoy hablando de mi vida?.-Dije después de analizar lo que le dije.

-No lose, tan solo me parece estúpido.

-¿Quien?

-Tu amigo ese, si yo tuviese una compañera, sabría respetarla, no andar por ahí con otras, así me educaron.

-Ojala, pasará eso aqui, pero, hay que tener en cuenta que crecimos en ambientes totalmente diferentes, nos educaron diferente.

-Si, eso si, yo tengo más clase que tu.

-Claro señor que come SIN CUBIERTOS!!!!

-¡YA VAS A EMPEZAR!.-

-NO

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-Estoy muy bien en este momento, como para que me lo arruines.-No me dijo nada, pasamos un momento en silencio.

-¿Y porque les gustará tanto compartir saliva? Nunca vi a los de mi especie, tal vez lo hacían y yo no me enteré.

-Bueno...¬//¬ eso es diferente, son muestras de afecto.

-Que extraño, a de ser asqueroso.

-No del todo, si ves que lo hacen seguido, no debe de ser asqueroso.-Ja! se quedó ahora si, sin palabras, tan solo gruño.

-Esa clase tambien te la puedo enseñar ¬u¬

Le dije con una sonrisa picara, mientras se ponía colorado.

-No!

-Bueno.-Le dije, ya me esperaba esa respuesta, fue divertido intentarlo.

- En realidad eso no se enseña.-Añadí.

-¿Por que no?

-A eso uno le sale del corazón.-Dije colocando mi mano donde estaba el mencionado.

Vi que el también hacia lo mismo, se sintió algo sorprendido al parecer, cuando sintió su palpitar, fue extraño, el y yo, tocando su corazón, y aunque el no lo supiera, ni si quiera los sospechara, el había robado mi corazón con una simple mirada, un suave roce y su suave aroma, en conclusión; ya no hay vuelta atrás.


	4. ULTIMA PARTE

**_Solos. Lluvia y truenos en la oscuridad PARTE III (Última Parte)_**

**_BIENVENIDOS AL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS_**

**_

* * *

_**

¿Qué nunca iba a parar de llover?

Ya eran las 7:30 y TOOODO este tiempo me quedé explicandole a Vegeta aspectos de cultura sobre el planeta tierra, era extraño, se quedaba calladito escuchando todo, preguntando como si fuese un crío. KAWAII // ¡NO, BASTA! En que estaba? Aaaa si.

-Ya me aburri *bostezo*-Dijo Vegeta mientras veía como sus ojos se cristalizaban por aquella muestra de cansancio.

-Bien, doy por terminada la clase de historia, ciencias naturales etcetera.

-De todas formas, eres muy mala enseñando.

-¡PERO BIEN QUE ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO Y PREGUNTANDO! ò.ó#

Me quito la vista, suspiré cansada también, observé como Yoru **(N/a: Nombre del gato, así le puse yo, yoru en japones significa noche, recuerden que el gato es de color negro)** observé como Yoru se divertía tratando de atrapar las gotas de lluvia que caían en la puerta, me quedé fijamente viendo el suave movimiento de las gotas caer, una tras otra, a veces lentamente, otras más rápido con aquella cristalina agua, cristalina, pura agua...agua...

* * *

-Estamos aqui reunidos para unir a esta bella pareja.- ¿Quién es? Parece ser la voz de un cura, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Una boda? ¿Quién se casa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿P-porque llevo un vestido blanco?

-Para unir a Vegeta y a Bulma en sagrado matrimonio.

NANIIIIIIII??????

Miré sorprendida a todos, lados, una iglesia, yo, vestido, blanco, iglesia ¿¡VEGETA?! ¿V-vestido con traje? ¿Qué es esto?. A pesar de la palidez de mi rostro y de mis movimientos bruscos, nadie se inmunitó de mi, fue extraño. Todos estabamos reunidos, Gokú, Krilin, Yamcha TODOS, hasta Mister Satán, Y ese de alla es...PICCOLO?!! Si, y esta vestido con traje?!?!? Vaya, esto si que esta para una foto, pero deje mi cámara en la mesa de la casa Observé como Milk lloraba de felicidad, o tal vez era tristeza??? Me giré hacia el cura, vestido de blanco, un señor de avanzada edad, en la esquina mis padres, mientras tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ahora, el más importante, miré a Vegeta, se veía tranquilo, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando, o tal vez se estaba durmiendo, cuando vi que hizo un respingo cuando el cura dijo incados.

Me tomó de la mano e hicimos lo que el padre nos dijo.

-Vegeta, aceptas a esta mujer como tu futura esposa, para amarla y protegerla, cuidarla y amarma y blablabla.-

O_O? Blablabla???

El tan solo asintió.

-Bulma, aceptas a este hombre, Vegeta, como tu futuro simio, digo, esposo, para amarlo y protegerlo (aunque eso esta muy dificil) cuidarlo y amarlo y de nuevo güiri güiri.

O__O? güiri güiri.

Apenas iba a abrir mi boca.

-Muy bien aceptó.-Dijo rapidamente el cura.

-Oiga aún no respondo.-Le dije irritada.

El padre me lanzó una mirada asesina que en lugar de cura, parecía demonio. Me ignoró completamente.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esto, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.-Pasó un segundo.

-YO!.-Gritó Gokú.

-Esa mujer lleva un hijo mio en su interior.-Dijo el señalandome.

La iglesia se llenó de murmuros, mientras Milk se desmayaba siendo sostenida por Gohan.

-¡¿QUE?!

-No, es broma, siempre quise hacer eso, prosigan.-Dijo el regresando a su lugar con una estúpida sonrisa.

¬¬'

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza ¿QUE RAYOS ESTABA SUCEDIENDO?

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, Are? Yo, vestida con una gabardina café y un sombrero negro, todo a mi alrededor estaba en blanco y negro hasta yo estaba en blanco y negro, unas maletas alado mio, unos aviones del año del caldo a mi alrededor y un viento horrible que hacia que mi pelo se albotara pero JAMÁS SE DESPEINABA ;) Y allí estaba el, el hombre de la mirada fría, también con una gabardina café. Atrás de el...¿Gokú? Con un traje como de policia. ¿C-casablanca? **(N/a: Mítica película de 1942, ultra famosa)**

-Los nombre son Yamcha y Bulma.-Dijo el caminando hacia un sorprendido Gokú, Vegeta le entregó unos boletos de avión con el nombre Yamcha y el mio.

-¿Por qué mi nombre?.-Le dije sorprendida

-Porque te vas en ese avión.-Dijo señalando al aparato.

-Prefiero irme con un cápsula de avión es más seguro y moderno.-Le dije, aunque parecía que había ignorado aquel comentario.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?.-Le dije

-Me cercionaré de que subas a ese avión.-Me dijo ¬¬ ¿De verdad era Vegeta?

-Yo recuerdo que te estaba dando clases y luego...

-Me dijiste tantas cosas.

-Si lose y parecía que no entendías nada.- Le respondí

-Dijiste que tenía que pensar por los dos y es lo que hecho.

-¿Ah si? Eso te dije, pensé que te estaba contando de las culturas de otros países.

-Si no estas en ese avión lo lamentarás, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana pero si lo harás el resto de tu vida. Recuerdalo bulma siempre tendremos parís

-estamos en japón ¿Sabes?...-En eso Gokú me tomó del brazo y entré al avión todo estaba oscuro, tropezé.

¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?...

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, estaba en el piso me sangraba el brazo ¿El brazo? Aaaaaaaaa! NO TENGO BRAZO, tenía una camisa blanca y con ella una tunica café. Se me acercó alguien con una especie de armadura negra y una respiración marcada y pausada.

-Aaa, aaa, aaa *respiración* aaa...aaa....aaaa....Bulma skywalker

O___O

-Tienes que saber que....Aaaa...aaaa....aaa...aaaa....AAA! Cof cof cof.-Se comenzó a ahogar con su estupida respiración. En eso se levantó la máscara para recobrar el aliento.

-¿VEGETA?.-Le dije viendolo.

-No, yo soy...tu padre...-Dijo colocandose rapidamene la máscara.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..............Un momento, espera, eso no es cierto.-Le dije. De nuevo la oscuridad!!!!!!!

* * *

-Ay Dios! Ahora que...¿Scary Movie o que?.-Dije irritada de los cambios bruscos de escenario. Todo se comenzó a mover, veía pasar árboles a una velocidad increíble, temía que me fuera a golpear con un árbol, no fue así, pero alguien me sostenía por la cintura.

-Aaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-Gritó el simio aquel, de nombre Vegeta.

-Vaya! Uno que se adapta a la realidad.-Dije maravillada.

-¿Y que soy yo? Bulmahontas ¿o que?.-Añadí, nos detuvimos en un árbol, y ahi estaba aquel precioso paisaje se podían ver claramente las copas de los árboles y de ellos salían parvadas de hermosos pajaros multicolores. El estaba vestido con taparabo de leopardo y yo con un vestido también de leopardo.

-Soy Vegeta rey de los monos.-Me dijo dando varios golpes en su pecho.

-No pues eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho.- Le dije.

De pronto todos se callaron, las aves detuvieron su vuelo, y todos los animales me vieron sorprendida hasta Vegeta.

-¡POR DIOS BULMA! ¡YA DESPIERTA! ¡ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!

Me dijo tomandome de los hombros y sacudiendome.

-Ya se que es un sueño tarado.-Le dije apartando sus manos de mis hombros.

-Pero no se como salir.- añadí, en eso agarró un garrote de quien sabe donde. Lo miré horrorizada, ahora traía una máscara de Hockei y con manchas de sangre.

-¡Espera eso es de otra pelicula!.-Dije asustada y en eso...

* * *

-Aaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-Grité, levantandome del sofá, Vegeta estaba parado un poco asustado, me tapé la boca al terminar mi grito, me sonrojé y lo miré.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Eres tu?.-Le dije al fin.

-Claro que soy yo, aunque ahora creo que me dejaste sordo.-Dijo el tocandose los oidos.

-No exageres.-Le dije.

Me examiné a mi misma traía mi ropa que estaba usando, la lluvia seguía. Fiuuu.

-Claro, solo era un suelo ñ___ñ.-Le dije, me volté a el y habia 5 Vegetas, uno vestido de novio, otro con gabardina, el siguiente con una armadura negra, el siguiente con un taparabo y el último con una mascara de hockey.

-Que bueno que ya te diste cuenta.-Me dijeron al unisono acercandose peligrosamente a mi, uno me tomó de la mano (el de novio), otro me rodeó con sus brazos(el de armadura), uno más se sentaba junto a mis piernas y las tocaba (el de taparabo) otro más se pusó detrás de mi, abrazandome (el de hockey) y el de gabardina me tomaba de la barbilla, y se acercaba a mi mientras el corazón se me aceleraba cada vez y me sonrojaba, me susurró al oido.

-Hora de despertar nena.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, estaba ahora en el suelo, pero estaba apoyado en...en el sayajin, que permanecía dormido, parecía no darse cuenta, mientras tenia una mano en mi cintura, la lluvia había parado, noté que la luz había regresado cuando vi que el reloj que funcionaba con energía electrica, me decía que eran la 5:00 am ¡Dios! Yoru ahora estaba en el sillón también dormido. Me levanté un poco, me sorprendí al notar la pequeña distancia de nuestras bocas, mientras podía sentir el embriagador aliento de el, me entraron ganas de...

Me acerqué más, cada vez más, cerré un poco mis ojos, y rozé sus labios y no me conforme con un rose, pegué solo un poco más los labios.

_¡BULMA BRIEFS QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES!_

Me detuve en seguida y me aparté de el justo a tiempo pues comenzó a despertar. Dio un gran bostezo, extendiendo los brazos, me miró aún con sus ojos llenos de sueño y una lagrimita se alojaba a causa del bostezo, se secó con el antebrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-Me dijo.

-¿Q-que? ¿De que hablas?.-le dije nerviosa.

-Estas roja, ¿Estas enferma?.-Me dijo, me tomé el rostro asustada. Me levanté rapidamente y corría a mi habitación dejando a Vegeta en la sala y lo escuché decir.

-_¿Por qué tengo un sabor a chiclé en la boca?_

Oh, oh! creo que me metí en un buen lío.


	5. Frio, calor, polos opuestos

****

**_UN FRIO CORAZÓN SE ESTREMECE CON UNA CALIDA BRISA_**

Me quedé helada en la puerta de mi recámara, me habia escondido hay tras haber cometido mi estúpide crimen, le robe un beso al príncipe de los Sayajines, me toqué los labios, sentía como si me picaran, cuando aparté mis dedos, noté que aún quedaba brillo labia de chicle en mi boca.

_Si el se da cuenta yo..._

Corrí hacia el baño cerrando con seguro y lo primero que hice fue quitarme el maquillaje, tenía que ser rápida, tal vez era una tontería pero tenía miedo de ser descubierta.

¿Por que? No lose, pero no quiero que el sepa lo que siento por el, a la vez siento ganas de decirselo, tengo miedo, tal vez eso sea, miedo a que me rechaze, después de todo nunca nos hemos tratado con amor, siempre nuestras conversaciones terminan en gritos, que a la vez que me desesperan, son mi única excusa para poder hablar con el. Jamás había llegado a tanto, pero, en realidad no fue nada, le robé un beso pero el nunca me correspondió, tal vez porque estaba dormido, tal vez me estoy traumando conmigo misma, y ahora tengo este problema en el cual yo solita me metí.

Suspiré cuando terminé de borrar la evidencia, me miré al espejo, ya no tenía rastro del maquillaje, volví a suspirar.

-Si seré tonta.-Dijo dandose un golpecito en la cabeza

* * *

No salí de mi habitación para nada en todo el día, prendí la laptop y me quede todo el día, buscando con que entretenerme, en Facebook, Messenger aunque nadie se conectaba =__= y X cosas. Para que el saiyajin no me molestará tan solo programe a los robots para que le dieran de comer hablando de el, me levanté y me dirigi hacia la ventana, la cámara parecía estar encendida, me alivié vegeta no estaba cerca.

MIENTRAS...

_Tal vez no fue nada, tal vez tan solo lo hizo porque se ciclo el sistema, si, eso debe ser, después de todo lo que importa es que ya esta funcionando de nuevo._

Volví a concentrarme en las 1000 lagartijas que me encontraba haciendo, la cámara siguió funcionando, intacta.

Vegeta siguió como si nada, aún así sentía que ya era de hora de que se convirtiera en Super Saiyajin y aún no lo hacía, cada vez que pensaba en eso, le llegaban las imagenes de la pelea que tuvo en el planeta Nameku, y el hecho de saber que Kakarotto había logrado convertirse en aquella leyenda que su padre le contaba dese niño, y que el quería ser el primero, asi que en esa ocasión fue un golpe muy duro para su orgullo.

¿Por qué el no podía hacerlo? Porque era el único que no podía, aquel chiquillo que había venido disque del futuro también era capaz de hacerlo y eso solo aumentaba más su rabia y aunque el no se diera cuenta, eso le nublaba la vista para lograr su objetivo. Cada día era como si llegara un gramo a su espalda y que dia con día sentía más....más....cosas, ¿Qué era?

Tenía que admitir que aquel lugar en el que se 'alojaba' llamada Tierra era muy hermoso, en cambio su planeta que siempre se encontraba en guerra y siempre con aquel color sangre en el cielo, mientras, aquí, la fresca brisa lo tranquilizaba el cielo azul era suave, cuando meditaba, podía escuchar la naturaleza algo que nunca habia hecho, el correr del agua, el canto de un ave, las caricias de la brisa que lo envolvía, la frescura de los árboles y el aroma de las flores, cada vez tenía menos ganas de destruir a aquel planeta, sobre todo por...

Ella, no sabía porque, le gustaba estar con ella, puesto que el siempre fue solitario y cualquiera huía al mirarlo, aquella humana, más débil que nada, era capaz de sentarse con el y no temerle, era capaz de hasta gritarle, y lo que más lo impresionaba era el hecho de que el nunca le había daño y algo dentro de el le decía que nunca lo iba a hacer, ella, era la única que había logrado verlo como es, recordó cuando ella le había dicho que lo admiraba en sus mejores aspectos.

**.:FLASBACK:.**

-Debes saber Vegeta, que no soy capaz de odiar a alguien, el odiar a alguien no es algo de provecho.

El mencionado gruño quitandole la mirada.

-Me puedo dar cuenta de que hasta tu como cualquier persona tienes corazón, claro que esto no quieres que lo sepa nadie.

El la miró sorprendido.

-Aunque, me resulta algo triste que quieres guardar aquellos sentimientos, reteniendolos en tu corazón.

-Mujer, fui, mejor dicho, soy un asesino, con un dedo podría acabar con tu miserable existencia, ¿Acaso crees que tengo corazón? ¿Crees que fui capaz de tener compasión cuando asesinaba gente, destruia planetas? ¿Me crees que soy una persona normal?.-Le dijo, explicandole con una sonrisa de esas malvadas

-Si.-Dijo ella simplemente con un sonrisa

No se movió, se le esfumo aquella malvada sonrisa.

-¿No me crees capaz de matarte?

-No

-¿Por que?

-Pues ¿Quién te daría de comer?

-Eh...bueno...

-Vegeta, puedo ver que en el fondo eres una persona normal, valiente, honrado, audaz, por eso te admiro.-Dijo ella tomando su taza de café levantandose dle sillón donde estaban y caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Buenas noches Vegeta

El mencionado se había quedado helado, con la mirada fija donde antes estaba la peliaqua. ¿Aquella mujer lo veía como alguien normal? ¿Por qué?

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

Siguiendo aún con las lagartijas pero habiendo perdido la cuenta, se levantó indignado. ¡Una bruja! Esa mujer era una bruja, lo había encantado, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero no parecía darse cuenta de las ganas que tenía el de abrazarla y no dejarla ir. Era diferente, le parecía gracioso su forma de ser, a veces era un poco torpe, sin miedo, vulgar, gritona, y al final...al final lo recordaba a el.

_Pobre Vegeta..._

De nuevo aquella vocecita. Pero de repente una más clara, suave y relajante para el, aparecío.

_Me puedo dar cuenta de que hasta tu como cualquier persona tienes corazón....por eso te admiro._

-Aaaaaah!.-Gritó el liberando todo el estres sobre el. Ya no había vuelta atrás, aquellos sentimientos retenidos en su corazón por tanto tiempo, habían empezado a florecer. ¿En que punto comenzó a sentir algo por ella?

Como aquella vez, puso su mano sobre su pecho desnudo, sintiendo su palpitar. ¿Qué era eso?

_En el amar, aún te sientes atontado con su sola presencia de aquella persona, pero lo que cambia es la perspectiva sobre el o ella, es decir, te das cuenta que tiene sus defectos, sus virtudes, es una persona común con victorias y derrotas, que no es perfecta pero..._

_-Pero que?.-Cielos ¡Ya me estoy interesando en esto!_

_-...pero, sabes aceptar a aquella persona tal y como es.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y su mirada tranquila, parecía que le gustaba hablar de ella, como ella decía, era algo hermoso._

Entonces Vegeta lo volvio a pensar. "Sabes a aceptar a aquella persona tal y como es" Y de nuevo recordó lo que ella le había dicho "Eres una persona normal" Eso quería decir que lo aceptaba como era...¿Había posibilidades de que ella sintiera lo mismo que el?

_Y si, así fuera ¿Qué harías Vegeta?_

Aquella vocecita de nuevo presente, sonaba más tranquila, y su pregunta era muy profunda. ¿Qué hará de ahora en adelante? ¿La verá como antes? ¿El se comportara como antes? y aunque lo negará tenía ganas de hacerselo saber. Pero su orgullo se lo impidía, las palabras era casi imposibles de que salieran de el. Te amo, eso no parece ser permitido en el vocabulario del saiyajin.

_¿No puedes con unas simples palabras?_

-No son unas simples palabras, sino el significado.

_Pobre Vegeta.-_Dijo de nuevo esa vocecita para desaparecer después. Ni el se daba cuenta, pero a pesar de que cada 2 minutos subía la gravedad, el se sentía normal, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que sentía hacia esa terricola?

-Tal vez, es un jugareta de mi mente.-Dijo el.

En eso se imaginó una imagen de ella, sonriendole, con aquellos bellos ojos azules. De pronto se sonrojo.

-¡¿POR QUE?!.-Exclamó con las manos en la cabeza, se quedó quieto unos momentos, mientras analizaba todo lo que había pasado entre ella y el desde el momento en que llegaron a la tierra. En eso, se sintió extraño y se llevó una mano a la cara, y se asustó a tal sensación, humedad, y no era sudor, tomó aquella pequeña lágrima. ¿E-estaba...llorando? ¿Qué tanto había logrado meterse aquella chica en el? Era como si ella hubiese entrado a su frío corazón. ¿Se habrá colado? No, el mismo la dejo entrar, tal vez sin darse cuenta, pero, por el estado en el que se encontraba, ya era muy tarde sacarla de su corazón.

* * *

Pasó un rato, definitivamente ya me había aburrido, ya no había nada que hacer, la noche había caído desde hace ya tiempo, miré la resplandeciente luna que brillaba, que hermosa era, luna llena.

-¿¡LUNA LLENA?!

Corrí hacía la ventana, según el lugar donde estaba colocada la cámara de la gravedad, en cuanto Vegeta saliera de ella se toparía con el astro nocturno.

-No.-Dije, no quería que mi casa fuese destruida por un gorila gruñon, tomé mi chamarra de mezclilla y corrí hacia la salida, en el camino miré de nuevo hacia afuera, la luz roja se había apagado, apreté el paso. Salí al jardín, ahi estaba el y me horrorize, muy tarde, estaba ahora viendo hacia la luna, sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Corrí hacia el, ya había bajado de la escotilla de la cámara.

-¡VEGETA!

No me respondió su pecho comenzaba a colvulsionarse, y no quitaba la vista de la luna.

-VEGETA!.-Dijo ella, lo tomó del rostro y la obligo a verla.

-Vegeta, no lo hagas, tranquilizate, por favor.- Dijo ella, el clavó sus ojos rojos en ella y le enseño lo dientes apretandolos y comenzandole a crecer pelo en los brazos.

-Vegeta basta.-Dijo ella en un tono más calmado.

En eso, el tomó las manos de ella que aún permanecían en su rostro y las apreto. Ella se quejó, indudablemente el era más fuerte que ella. Mientras seguía creciendo su pelaje.

-Ah, Vegeta....V-vegeta, basta.-Repitió ella aún con el dolor en sus manos. El dolor aumentó, y ella trató de zafarse, moriría ahi?

No, claro que no, ella no quería morir e iba a pelear. Aún con las lagrimas de dolor que el le provocaba siguió tratando de calmarlo.

-Vamos...Vegeta, tu, tu eres más fuerte...puedes controlarte, ah!, (me duele) basta, vegeta......

-Princípe, alto.-Susurró ella.

En eso, una pequeña parte de cordura del guerrero reaccionó al ver las lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica, sus ojos parecían foquitos, titiliando, rojo, negro, negro, rojo.

-B-bulma

-Si, eso es.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

El pelaje café que tenía comenzó a disminuir.

-Eso es Vegeta.-Dijo ella. El regresó a la normalidad, tomó las manos de ella que seguían en su rostro, las bajo, y notó el daño que le había provocado, sus manos estaban marcadas en ella con un color rojizo que seguramente después se tornaran moradas. ¡Le había hecho daño! Cuando hace unos momentos, dentro de la cámara se había dicho que jamás lo haría. Se maldijo a sus adentros, el fuego comenzaba a subir en su cerebro, se comenzaba a odiar a si mismo. Estaba apunto de llegar a estrellar. En eso, un par de brazos lo abrazaron por el cuello.

-Que bueno que ya estas bien.

No le correspondió el abrazo por el hecho de que se había quedado hecho piedra, aquella mujer, se había arriesgado a estar con el en el momento menos indicado, logrando ayudarlo pero recibiendo dolor por parte de el y en lugar de tenerle miedo, lo estaba abrazando. De nuevo aquella humedad apareció en sus ojos.

-Bulma.-Susurró antes de desmayarse y caer en sus brazos.

Ella lo recibió en sus brazos.

-Vegeta

subieron hacia la habitación más cercana, la de ella. Lo recostó sobre la cama, notó que olía bien, deseguro se había dado una ducha en el baño de la cámara. Lo tapó con una sabana y se quedó tota la noche cuidando de el. Como no quería dejarlo solo, se quedó en aquella habitación. Lo miró, se veía tan indefenso, como un niño. Le acarició el cabello, era más suave de lo que parecía, suspiró.

-Ay Vegeta, ¿Por qué me haces esto?.-Dijo ella llorando.

-¿Por qué tenía que toparme contigo? ¿Por qué me alimentó de esperanzas contigo?

-¿Por que...porque...porque te tenía que terminar amandote?

Vegeta, seguía con sus ojos cerrados, estaba en un lugar oscuro, no había nadie a su alrededor tan solo el, se sentía mal, había dañado a la mujer que amaba y se mataba pensando en eso, tal vez de ahora en adelante, todo cambie, ya no podrá ver el calor en los ojos de la peliaqua que ella le proporcionaba haciendolo sentir mejor. Y en esó una luz frente a el apareció.

_-¿Por que...porque...porque te tenía que terminar amandote?_

Aquella oscuridad se convirtió en un lugar lleno de luz, una cálida luz, que comenzaba a inundarlo por completo. Aquella pesadilla se había tornado un bello sueño, soñaba que la mujer aquella, la escandola, la vulgar, la que nunca lo respeta...ella....se le estaba desclarando, claro que es un sueño pero se le debe sacar el jugo suficiente.

Abrió sus ojos, mirando el techo, suspiró, aquel sueño que le había gustado tanto había terminado. En eso escuchó un gemido, miró hacia sus pies, y creyó que era una ilusión lo que aññi estaba, era ella, dormida placidamente en la orilla de la cama. El se movió lentamente mientras se le acercaba.

-Vegeta.-Susurró ella.

¿Estaba soñando con el? En cuanto regresó en si, mantenía una mano en la mejilla de ella, realmente suave su piel, parecía ser la primera vez que tocaba su piel de esa forma, sus dedos rozaron sus labios, le entraban ganas de...

se acercó más, cada vez más, cerró un poco sus ojos, y rozó sus labios y no se conformo con un rose, pegó solo un poco más los labios.

Probando aquel dulce sabor, se separó de ella, no podía seguir, no sabía que diría.

-Rayos.-Dijo, la miro de nuevo

-Ya no puedo vivir separado de ti, no te puedo olvidar, tu voz, tus gestos, tu caminar, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus, labios.-Dijo el rozando los mencionados.

-Te necesito.-Susurró, se levantó la levanto en brazos y la deposito en la cama.

Se alejo en la oscuridad de la noche y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada, aún con ganas de dormir en su lecho, siendo algo imposible, cerró la puerta tras de si, y se fue.


	6. Seduciendonos

**_SEDUCIENDONOS. ABRAN PASO AL SUPER SAIYAJIN VEGETA (Parte I)_**

* * *

Que lindo sueño, parecía tan real, y a la vez tan traicionero cuando acabo, estaba yo sentada en un extenso campo de flores que se veía pertubado por una incesante lluvia, me quedé sentada como si no me importará el hecho de que me estaba mojando y que después atraparía un resfriado, no me importo, por otro lado era extraño, me veía a mi misma con el cuerpo de 10 años, era niña, desupués de un rato, lo olvide y seguí ahí mientras las frías gotas recorrían mi rostro haciendome estremecer, no me importo.

En eso detrás de mi sentí como si fuese un gran sol el que se acercaba, la lluvia ceso y en un segundo las flores estaban radiantes moviendose al suave vaiven, de la brisa primaveral, mi ropa estaba seca, suspiré con suma tranquilidad me viré hacía la fuente de calor, ahi estaba, el, parado se veía de mi misma edad. No me asusté ni me impresioné es como si desde un principio yo conocía el causante de aquella radiante luz, se acercó a mí.

Me extendió la mano, la miré reflexionando lo que haría, lo miré a los ojos, mantenía su mirada de siempre pero había algo diferente en sus ojos azabaches, un pequeño brillo existía en ese par de ojos, daba la sensación de tranquilidad, era extraño, sobre todo proviniendo de el, lo tomé de la mano, en un segundo ambos tuvimos de nuevo nuestros cuerpos adultos (por así decirlo) me quedé quieta, como si esperara que el hiciera algo, me miró un segundo más, instintivamente cerré mis ojos, y en seguida sentí su boca sobre la mía, así nos quedamos un momento, de pronto todo acabo, un sueño, nunca es eterno.

Abrí mis ojos topandome con el inmenso sol detrás de la ventana, suspiré, me levanté de mi cama, estiré mis brazos mientras bostezaba, estaba en mi cama, y la habitación vacía lo que significaba que el guerrero se había ido en algún momento de la noche. Se apoyó para levantarse, pero de pronto salió un gemido de dolor.

-¡Ay!.- Exclamó ella, cayendo de nuevo en la cama, se tomó sus muñecas e inocentemente las observó, parecía unas inmensas pulseras color púrpura, que abrazaban su extremidad, recordó el hecho de ayer, después de analizarlo, no le sorprendió, era obvio lo que pasaría después de aquel hecho, con cuidado se levantó.

-Ay Vegeta.-Dijo ella con un tanto fastidiado, mientras miraba de nuevo aquellas marcas, suspiró y decidió darse una ducha, fue a su clóset, pensaba ponerse una camisa verde con mangas cortas, quedarían bien con chaleco café, pero, ella no quería dejar que el viese de nuevo aquellos tatuajes dolorosos sobre su piel, tomó una camisa, era como dos camisas en una, arriba una de mangas cortas color azul marino y debajo unas mangas largas de color blanco y anillos rojos, perfecto, así nadie se daría cuenta, tomó un pantalon ajustado y se dio una ducha.

Después de eso, saliendo de la regadera, se dirigió hacia el espejo que reflejaba su cuerpo desnudo, aquel problema en aquel ella sola se había metido estaba comenzando a crecer. ¿Que haría ahora? ¿Cambiará algo? Seca, con su ropa y fuera del baño, se quedó de pie en medio de su habitación, otra vez quería no tener que cruzarse con el saiyajin, de nuevo sentía miedo, pero en cualquier momento eso tendría que cambiar, caminó hacia la puerta, apenas iba a poner su mano sobre la perilla cuando esta se giró sorpresivamente.

Vegeta entró, las cortinas cerradas, la luz apagada, la plena oscuridad, en la cama estaba ella tapada con una sabana, parecía estar dormida, el príncipe soltó un gruñido en protesta, mientras que Bulma que le daba la espalda, estaba más que despierta, y con un nerviosismo inmenso, casí mordiendose las uñas, escuchó unos pasos y luego el cerrar de la puerta. Esperó un momento, ningún ruido.

-Fiuuu, se fue.-Dijo ella tranquila.

-Lo sabía

En eso se le salió el alma a Bulma (literalmente) y cayó del otro lado de la cama, mientras Vegeta la veía con una gotita en la cabeza a lado de la puerta, caminó hacía la chica dando vuelta a la cama. Estaba ella más blanca que un fantasma.

-Deja de jugar ¿Quieres? Me muero de hambre y quiero que arregles la cámara.-Dijo el con los brazos cruzados. En eso ella reaccionó.

-¡Oye tu imbecil! ¡¿Por qué me asustas de esa manera?! ¿Y que le hiciste ahora a la máquina?.-Dijo ella alterada. Mientras Vegeta se tapaba los oidos.

-No hubiese pasado nada, si no estuvieras de holgazana.-Le respondió.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡QUE TENGO HAMBREEE!.-Gritó el haciendo que se estremeciera la corporación por completo. Siguieron con su riña de siempre, era normal escucharlos gritarse en las mañanas, de hecho era normal escucharlos, mañana, tarde y noche, las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año. Así que los vecinos que sentían como a su alrededor temblaba todo, caminaban como si nada enfrente Capsule, Corp.

Después de la escena de gritos seguía la escena del silencio donde ambos se evitaban la mirada y si no lo lograban eran miradas llenas de rabia que si fuesen puñales estarían 1000 metros bajo tierra. En lo que ella cocinaba decidió romper el silencio.

-Y...¿Ahora que le hiciste a la cámara?.-Dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Que marca que sube la gravedad un gramo cada minuto pero no es cierto.-Dijo el en las mismas.

-¿Eso es todo?

El no le contestó no le gustaba ese tono que usaba ella en el, parecía frío, como el de él. Después de terminar la comida, había un problema, como transportar la comida a la mesa, las marcas en sus muñecas, hacían insoportable el hecho de cargar algo. No quería tener que recriminarle lo que le había hecho, jamás lo haría porque sabía que lo haría sentir mal.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer?.-Dijo el, viendo que la peliaqua no se movía.

-Eh....etto.-Dijo ella pensando en salirse por la tangente de aquella situación. Caminó a paso veloz fuera de la cocina.

-¡OYE A DONDE VAS!

-Necesito hacer una llamada.-Dijo ella, y subió por las escaleras, quedandose a mitad de ellas, escuchó el sonido de los platos, no había problema, suspiró aliviada.

-¿Qué tanto haces?.-Dijo el en susurros en el cuello de ella, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Lo miró teniendo aquella palidez en su rostro. Ella con todas sus fuerzas trató de no verlo a los ojos, pero era imposible, llegando al hecho de toparse con aquellos ojos negros, los miró, y le sorprendió el hecho de que en sus ojos había algo que ella anteriormente había visto, ¿Qué era aquello en sus ojos?

Lo miró más detenidamente, ninguno de los dos se movía, tan solo se miraban a los ojos, ella encontró aquel brillo en el, igual al de su sueño, en su corazón algo le decía que no había sido un sueño del todo, y ante tal pensamiento se sonrojo de nuevo como una colegiala. Como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, el encaró una ceja y se acercó a ella. Mientras ella casi por un instinto también busco eliminar aquel espacio que los separaba, se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ambos quedaron hipnotizados, parecían un par de niños. En esó el ruido de un carro sacó de su mundo al par de jóvenes. Ella se separó de el, en eso el le sonrió picaramente.

-Lo que sientes te va a terminar matando.-Dijo el, sin ceder con su sonrisa de lado.

¿Eh? Acaso el se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella ¿Cómo? ¡Que horror! El hermoso sueño se mantenía al borde de tornarse una horrible pesadilla.

-¿De qué hablas?.- Mintiendo.

-Tu vas a terminar como yo eso lose.-Dijo el.

Ya no había vuelta atrás tenía que afrontar aquella situación.

-Te ves muy seguro.-Le respondió, el se refería el hecho de que aquellos encuentros en los que terminaban a escasos centímetros se hacían más comunes, siempre terminaban con una huida por parte de alguno de ellos, pero estaba vez parecía ser que no. El quería provocarla para hacerla admitir que le encantaba pelear con el.

-Una palabra...curiosidad.- DIjo el susurrando acercandose a ella.

-Quieres liberar tus impulsos, y en eso eres igual a mí, eres egoísta con tus sentimientos.-El nunca había afirmado que ella sentía algo por el, pero en ese momento era un juego, el que cayera en la trampa sería el perdedor.

-Deseas ver que se siente.-Le dijo alejandose un poco sin quitar aquella sonrisa y cruzandose de brazos, pensando en el la hipotesis de que ella en su interior guardaba impulsos de abalancarse sobre el, y el quería comprobar su teoria.

-Y un día no prodas resistirte.-Añadió.

-¿Por qué crees eso?.-Le dijo ella, estaba buscando salirse de aquella situación, el no le iba decir la verdad, la verdad de que la quería. El no le respondió

-Tienes razón nos parecemos, y llegará un momento en que TU lo demostrarás, dejando libre tus sentimientos.

-Adoro esos momentos, les envió saludos cuando pasan de largo.-Dijo el de nuevo con aquella sonrisa.

-En esos momentos, no vas a lograr resistir tus impulsos, y demostrarás tu valentía hacia el miedo de tus sentimientos, y te darás cuenta, que eres una persona común.-Dijo ella mirandolo y con una sonrisa.

-Hay evidencia de lo contrario.-Le contestó quitandole la vista.

-No, se que no podrás resistirte. ¿Sabes por que?

-Cuentamelo.-Le dijo el, mirandola de nuevo. En eso ella se le acercó al rostro y cambiando su tono por uno más seductor.

-Curiosidad.-Susurró ella. En eso el no pudo evitar quedarse helado, estaba usando su técnica contra el mismo, y no pudo contraatacar cuando se centro en aquellos labios de la chica que la otra noche habia profanado.

-Se lo que quieres, Vegeta. La oportunidad de dejarte llevar y recibir la recompensa.- Le dijo ella. Le sonrió y el sintió el aliento embriagador de la chica, mientras entreabria sus labios.

-No podrás resistirte...Tu querrás enterarte, de que se siente.-Dijo ella también entrabriendo sus labios. De pronto el le quito la mirada aún con sus labios abiertos, mirando un punto fijo, y sin darse cuenta

...cayó en la trampa de ella.

-Si, quiero saber que se siente.-Dijo el susurrando, hipnotizado por la chica, mientras ella se movía lentamente casi alejandose de el por escasos momentos, cuando el hacia más corta la distancia.

-Pero, siendo un hombre de orgullo, se que jamás me pondrías en una posición que comprometiera mi amor.-Le dijo ella, mientras el rozaba apenas sus dedos por el rostro de ella y quedaban a escasos centímetros. La iba a besar cuando...

_¡Estupido Vegeta! _

Gritó una voz dentro de el, en eso se detuvo, y se alejo apartando la mirada. Ella se sentió triste por el hecho de que parecía que el le iba a corresponder, pero fingió una sonrisa.

-Sabía que entenderías.-Dijo ella alejandose de el delante de un confundido Vegeta. El cual apretó su puño casi haciendo que le brotara sangre. Caminó hacia la cocina y volvió hacia la tarea que habia dejado, comer.

-No olvides que después deber arreglar la cámara.-Le dijo

-Si, si, ya lose.-Dijo ella con indiferencia, sentandose en la sala a la espera de que el principe terminará y la llevará al problema de la cámara. Sonrió recordando lo que había sucedido momentos atrás, mejor dicho, ambos, sonreían con lo sucedido.


	7. ¿Por que lo hiciste?

**_LO LOGRASTRE...PRINCIPE...ABRAN PASO AL SUPER SAIYAJIN VEGETA (Parte II FINAL)_**

* * *

Después de aquel incocente incidente, no le dirigi la palabra ni la mirada en lo que me encargaba de su amada cámara de gravedad, tan solo se resigno a sentarse en las escalerillas viendo hacia el cielo como un holgazan ¡ha! vaya sorpresa, yo partiendome el alma para que pueda entrenar a gusto y el echadote como si nada sin ayudar, vaya huésped me conseguí =___= pero bueno supongo que lo que no tiene de guapo lo tiene de inutil.

xD

Solté una risilla ante aquel pensamiento.

-¿De qué te ries?

Sentí como un escalofrio me recorría la espalda, se encontraba atrás mio muy cerca de mi.

-¡Vaya susto me has pegado! Pareces gato, nadie te escucha.-Dije un tanto alterada mientras colocaba mi mano sobre el pecho sintiendo mi ahora agitado corazón gracias al saiyajin.

-Y bien?...ya esta?.-Me dijo

-No ù.ú

-Pues date prisa mujer, quiero entrenar lo antes posible.

-¡Oye tampoco me trates como una esclava! ¡Además el problema lo ocasionaste TU!

-YO!!!??? Estas loca, los que tienen la culpa son los creadores de este cacharro.-Me respondió.

-Pues no creo que esta MARCOTA de zapato que hay AQUI, sea de alguno de mis ingenieros.-Le dije señalando la abolladura sobre el metal.

El se quedó callado como si estuviera buscando las palabras para responder.

-Si, fui yo, y que? me vas a recriminar algo que no tiene nada que ver?

-Pues fijese señor perfección, que este golpe, provoco que la manija de control se desequilibrara impidiendo la ejecución del aumento de gravedad. ASI QUE FUE TU CULPA!!!

o__Ó???

Vegeta se quedó un poco nervioso y le quitó la mirada de ella tratando de pensar que fue lo que trato de decirle la terrícola.

-¿No entendiste lo que te dije?....¿verdad? ¬¬

El se cruzó de brazos y se dio vuelta ¿Estaba sonrojado? No...imposible.

Vegeta no quería verle la cara para afirmale el hecho de que no habia entendido ni J de lo que habia dicho ella, era un soldado y era muy inteligente...pero, era inteligente para estrategias de matar, asalto, no para máquinas que el tan solo se limitaba a saber como se prendia y como se apaga. Así que en resumen su intelecto sobre todo lo electrico era para dejarlo en la era de piedra, no sabia nada.

En eso la mano de ella lo tomó del brazo para obligarlo a ver el problema que momentos atrás 'trato' de explicar. Haciendo que el quedara rodeandola contra el panel de control

-Mira, lo que te dije es...(abrio la puertilla de cables) que este pedacito de cable.

Era como una U de cobre pero se encontraba de lado, es decir en diferente posición a la de lado extremo lo que hacía que los rayos que se conectaban en ellos y ponian a trabajar la máquina no funcionaban en lo obsoluto a menos de que la pieza estuviese bien colocada. Pero esto no estaba entrando en la cabeza del guerrero pues se habia perdido al sentir el suave aroma de la chica cerca de el y la suavidad de su piel al rozarlo, además de poder percibir la respiración de ella que la hacia sentir tan frágil, tan...tan...

-Tu pie de mandril hizo que esto se moviera, es por eso que no sentias la gravedad.

-¿¡A quien llamas mandril?!.-Dijo regresando en si.

-A usted...príncipe.-Le dijo haciendolo retroceder, esa mujer cuando se enojaba era imposible de tratar.

El principe gruño.

-Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta.-Dijo el

Y ella lo arremedó, tomando de respuesta otro gruñido por parte de el.

-Y bueno...¿lo vas a reparar o que?

Ella le mando una mirada asesina, el no la veía al rostro, de no ser así, se hubiese hecho piedra ante aquellos ojos azules llenos de furia.

_Siento una mirada fría =___=_

Pensó el príncipe mientras un escalofrio lo recorría haciendo que la cola se le erizara (literalmente) Ya no soportando aquella incomoda situación y sobre todo aquella (pues no tan incomoda) posición dijo

-¡BIEN, TAN SOLO ACOMODA LA ESTUPIDA PIEZA! .-Dijo el ya alterado metiendo la mano, un choque le recorrió la mano haciendo que se estremeciera pero eso no le impidio seguir adelante, dobló la pequeña pieza.

-¡No, VEGETA! ¡ESPERA! ¡LA PIEZA VA HACIA EL OTRO LAD...!

¡CRACK!

O_______O ¡Gulp!

Ambos como inocentes niños miraron la pieza que estaba en el suelo rota de la base, de pronto se escuchó el sonido como si fuese un enjambre de abejas, levantaron la cabeza y vieron como la corriente que corría ahora siendo interrumpida comenzaba a quemar los demás alambres y un humo espeso y negro comenzó a fluir.

¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

Vegeta con una suposición del 100% de lo que ocurrería ahora....

-Vamonos Bulma.-Dijo tomando a la mencionada de la cintura, y abriendo vuelo hacia el exterior, ella no dijo nada, tan solo se iba horrorizando al saber lo que seguría después de aquel corto circuito.

Se elevaron unos 20 metros del lugar, entonces tan solo se vió como hubo una explosión que mando expulsar el motor de la máquina hacia afuera, ambos atentos observaron como la gran pieza rodaba sobre el césped toda achicharrada, hasta detenerse y ver como aún corría unos cuantos rayos de energía azul y no dejaba de brotar el humo negro.

-Y bien...

-Y bien ¿Que?

-¿Quién tuvo la culpa?.-Dijo ella irritada increiblemente aún aguantando la explosión dentro de ella de enojo.

El no la miro.

-Que infantil.-Susurró ella.

-Mira quien habla

-Ash, que nunca te enseñaron que los niños no deben jugar con cosas eléctricas.

-Que nunca te enseñaron que YO ya soy un HOMBRE MADURO.

-Pues no parece. ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿25?

-Eso no te importa

Ella le dedicó una mirada incredula.

-Ahora me vas a decir que reparé tu máquina que no se que, que me de prisa, que te haga de comer, que más robots, que todo es tu culpa, que vencer a Gokú...

-Kakarotto es mi problema asi que no te metas.

-Hump.-Dijo ella girando la cabeza como niña.

-¿Ahora quien es la infantil?

-TUU!!!

El le volvió a gruñir y comenzó a decir unas palabras incomprensibles para ella.

-¡no me hables en Saiya!

El le gritó algo en aquel idioma.

-Sea lo que sea, no me importa, el que tuvo la culpa fuiste tu, ahora resignate.

Guardó silencio.

-Aceptalo príncipe fue TU CULPA, y tendrás que esperar por lo menos unas 3 semanas en lo que ESO.-Dijo ella señalando el artefacto que yacia en el césped.

-...se arregla ¿entendiste, mono?

-¡NO ME LLAMES MONO!

-PUES COMPORTATE COMO LO QUE ERES...UN HU---

En eso se le cortó la voz, pensando lo que iba a decir. Y el la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, retandola.

-Bueno comportate como un saiyajin o extraterrestre como tu quieras...-Le dijo ella.

-¿Cómo un saiyajin? ¡bien!.-Dijo el, entonces de su dedo abrió una pequeña esfera de energía y la acercó a ella. El convencido de su maniobra espero el momento en el que ella le dijera: ¡no, por favor no me mates! pero en respuesta ella le mostró la lengua.

Hump!

-Sabes que eso ya no funciona conmigo, bien se que no me harás algo, malo por supuesto.

-¿Pues que otra cosa quieres que te haga?.-Dijo el un poco nervioso a sus perversos pensamientos sobre ella.

-Yo no dije nada, el de la mente cochambrosa fuiste tu.- Le dijo ella convencida del nerviosismo del príncipe, era un facíl manejarlo en ese sentido.

Pasaron un momento más en el aire, callados, ella a pesar de su miedo a las alturas no se inmunitó y seguía enganchada al cuello de el, mientras el la sostenía por la cintura. Ella suspiró mirando hacia el suelo, mientras observaba de nuevo aquella pieza que había rodado a unos 10 metros de la cámara de la gravedad.

-Increible que todo haya sido por una pequeña pieza y por la mentecilla de un hombre venido de tontolandia.-Dijo ella, el le gruño de nuevo.

-Pues me hubieras dicho haciendo donde iba.-Le dijo el sin verla.

-¡PERO COMO QUERIAS SI YA TENIAS MEDIA MANOTA METIDA Y NI SIQUIERA ME ESCUCHABAS!.-Le gritó, haciendo que Vegeta se tapara los oidos y por ende soltará a la joven.

O.O

Casi como Bugs Bunny, miró al suelo aún en el aire.

¡KYAAAA!

En eso por acto reflejo de tomo de lo primero que tuviese al alcanzé, algo peludo y delgado. Hubiese sido una buena fotografía para reirse, dos personas cayendo del cielo uno de ellos una mujer sujetada de una cola proveniente de el.

Ya no habia vuelta atrás, tomó a la chica abrazandola, y cayeron de golpe al suelo ella sobre el.

Era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que no experimentaba aquel horroroso miedo y frio que recorrió su cuerpo al saber que moriría al llegar a tierra firme, pero al retomar el hecho que pasó, ella estaba sobre el, se asustó más pero por el posible estado de el, pensando que tal vez, aquel impacto pudo haberle hecho daño, aunque ella sabía que el habia pasado por cosas peores, pero tal vez esta vez sería diferente, tal vez si le hubiese daño o que se yo.

-Lo que no tienes de bonita lo tienes de babosa.-Dijo el susurrante, tratando se levantarse.

-¡¿A quién llamas babosa?! .-Dijo ella propiciandole un puñetazo que, para el estado de una mujer enojada en todo anime, un golpe sería lo suficiente como para dejar inconsciente a alguien incluyendo a un saiyajin.

El por el golpe cayó de nuevo de espaldas, en eso ella reaccionó.

-¡ay no! ¿!Vegeta, vegeta estas bien?!.- Dijo ella, en eso ella notó algo diferente en el, quedandose completamente callada por solo un momento. En eso ella mantenía su mano en la mejilla de el, de pronto el la tomó de las muñecas, haciendo que ella hiciera un respingo que mas de un susto fue por los aún presentes moretones que el mismo habia hecho.

-¡Mujer estúpida! Sobre todo que te salvo la vida y mira como me pagas!

De pronto aquello que ella habia visto en el comenzó a volverse más notable y ella siguió.

-Pues mira que dejar caer a alguien, asi como así! Eso es obra de un tonto!!

El gruño mostrando los dientes.

-¡CON SEMEJANTES GRITOS COMO NO QUERIAS QUE TE SOLTARA!

-¡ERES MÁS TONTO QUE GOKÚ!

-¡Y TU UNA TARADA POR NO TENER ESCRUPULOS!

-¡EL BURRO HABLANDO DE OREJAS!

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

-¡LO QUE OISTE!

-DEBERIA MATARTE!

-PUES HAZLO!!

-DE VERDAD QUIERES ESO?!

-INTENTALO Y TE LAS VERÁS CON GOKU.- Le dijo ella a sabiendas de lo peligroso que es decirle eso sobre todo al orgulloso del príncipe de los saiyajines pero necesitaba hacerlo.. sabia que era lo mejor para el saiyajin sobre todo en su estado actual.

En eso, el tiró su puño, tal vez fue casi por instinto...

¡ZAS!

Ella mantenía cerrados sus ojos a causa de

...la sopresa. No se sentía nada, abrió sus ojos, el puño de el estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

No la había golpeado, por un momento se las vio negras, pero ese momento era el peor síntoma para el estado del príncipe, y aún cerca de la muerte siguió.

-VES COMO NO PUDISTE!!!!

-¡YA CALLATE!.-Dijo el colocandose sobre ella, en el césped, percibiendo la sorpresa y tal vez miedo en los ojos de ella.

El respiraba con mucho esfuerzo, y sentía como si estuviera dentro de la máquina de gravedad sentía un peso sobre su espalda.

En esó ella le sonrió de medio lado.

-Bien hecho príncipe...-Le dijo, el no entendía aquello.

En eso ella sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo y dejó que el guerrero se viera en él.

¡VAYA SORPRESA!

Por primera vez se sorprendió sintiendo que casi se desmayaba en ese instante

¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Ese sujeto en el espejo? ¿Era...era...el?

Parpadeó un par de veces mirando atentamente, aquellos ojos esmeralda y aquella cabellera rubia. Y sonrió sastifecho y sorprendido a la vez, bajo con un movimiento rapido aquel objeto en sus manos y miró a quien se encontraba delante de el, y de nuevo, aquella escena se habia repetido, ella se había arriesgado una vez más solo para ayudarlo, analizando la fuerte discusión de hace un momento se dio cuenta de que todo era planeado por ella, aún sentía un enorme coraje dentro de el, que parecía no descender, sobre todo en un punto de su espalda sentía algo extraño.

-Supongo que la vas a extrañar, fue corta su estancia aqui, supongo.-Dijo ella señalando la cola café de el que ahora yacia lejos en el césped aún moviendose.

El levantó su mano y la quemó con su poder dejando un pequeño hoyo que sobresaltaba sobre el tupido cesped.

-Eso fue sadico.-Le dijo ella.

El la miró de nuevo, no sabía que decirle, obviamente no le iba a decir: Gracias, si lo pensaba con cuidado era algo patético pensar que UNA HUMANA y sobre todo de UN NIVEL COMO ELLA lo haya ayudado a su más anhelado deseo en ese momento, tan solo la tomó de la barbilla obligandola a verlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella le miró un tanto sonrojada por la cercanía con el y por el cambio brusco de tono de el.

-P-pues...era lo que querias...¿no?

Analizó aquella respuesta, el se daba cuenta de que ella siempre le tomó en cuenta, algo que el nunca pensó es decir, el siempre pensó que estaba solo en aquel lugar apesar de estar acompañado, aún si no fuesen personas de su agrado, y aún así ella le prestaba atención, lo observaba, quien sabe cuantas veces ella lo estaba viendo sin que el se diera cuenta, cuantas veces ella trato de ayudarlo siento tomada de lado por el, sintiendo....aquella protección que nadie jamás le brindo, ni siquiera su padre que hace mucho tiempo que murió y mucho menos del mounstro de Freezer... El instintivamente se acercó a ella, sin perder de vista aquel par de ojos aquamarinos, ella le siguió el ritmo, pero se detuvieron a escasos centímetros, si, parecía que nuevo se repetía aquella otra historia...Hoy tampoco habría beso, en cambio ella le besó en la mejilla.

-Que bueno que lograste lo que querías.-Le dijo ella, se levantó, y caminó lejo de ahi dentro de la compañia olvidando todo, el desastre, la discusión tan solo cabia en su cabeza aquella imagen de ambos a escasos centimetros...


	8. No me quiero enamorar

**No me quiero enamorar**

_Si, ya se, como la canción y si, este capitulo lo hice con la canción de Kalimba "No me quiero enamorar" Es por eso que algunas lineas de Vegeta están subrayadas ;] ENJOY!_

* * *

Y así pasó una semana entera, tan solo con 3 pobladores en la casa, la humana, el saiyajin y el gato. Lo que no le agradaba de la situación era que Vegeta no le dirigía la palabra y parecía si quiera mirarla, como si la estuviese evitando, era raro, ya habian llevado un buen progreso con su convivencia pero ahora no, cada vez el se iba alejando más y eso no le gustaba a ella, sobre todo por el simple hecho de que a ninguna mujer le gusta, que el chico que ama la ignore a pesar de las pocas probabilidades de el amor entre ellos pero a ella nadie le quitaba las ganas y deseos de seguir soñando y emocionarse tanto al punto de sonrojarse ella solita con aquellas emociones. Aunque muchas veces le gustaba volver a revivir los momentos que paso con el, como ese día de la lluvia que le dio clases, cuando soño con el, cuando sucedio el altercado en las escaleras y sobre todo, y creo yo el mas cercano, el del accidente en la camara de la gravedad que dejo como resultado una charla inesperada y un super saiya volvia a emocionarse como en ese momento cuando volvía a pensar en aquellos ojos esmeralda que la veían y cuando el la tomo del menton y parecía ser parte de un beso pero, al final no ocurrió tan solo dejo un par de corazones agitados y hormonas libre, pero nada mas eso, ahora parecía que todo habia cambiado, se sentia un tanto sola, Yoru era muy buen amigo pero, era un gato y no podría decirle

"Tranquila Bulma, no pasa nada"

Aunque claro era algo imposible, bueno, ahora que lo pensaba no era tan imposible, podríamos crear una máquina y hacer que Yoru hablara, tan solo altero un poco sus genes, y le hecho un vistazo a sus anginas y....¡ESTOY LOCA!

T____T ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

Cada día le parecía eterno, y aunque lo negara parecía caer en una rutina, es decir, se levanta le prepara a la misma hora el desayuno al saiya, luego se cambia sale un poco luego regresa vuelve a cocinar para el saiya y bueno, parecía ya todo de rutina, y eso, la estaba aburriendo, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, Milk ya no contestaba el telefono la razón: Goku lo rompió por sus torpesas.

"_¡Debiste verlo Bulma, disque se fue a conseguir comida! ¡Se trajo una piton gigante! ¡¿DONDE CREES QUE VAMOS A COMER ESO?! ¡Y ESTABA VIVA! Fue espantoso, el animal se escurria y no dejaba estudiar a mi pobre Gohan, Goku segun esto, jugando, se la enredo en los pies, claro con lo torpe que es, se cayo destruyendo todo a su paso, entre ello el telefono, por eso ahora me toca a mi tener que viajar a la ciudad ¡PARA PEDIR PIZZA A DOMILICIO! ¡Creo que el de la pizza tarda menos en llegar a la casa que yo para llegar al telefono!"_

Bueno eso fue un buen rato de risas pero nada más eso, ya no volvieron a hablar, después llegó otra anomalía, ¿Y mis padres? Bulma llevaba tiempo que se preocupaba por sus padres por el hecho de que aún no regresaban de donde sea que estuvieran, después de todo nunca le dijeron que iban a salir y el guerrero no es muy bueno dando recados.

-Hablo, o no hablo. ¿Y si no contestan? ¿Y si los interrumpo? ¿Y si su avion se estrello? ¡Calla Bulma! Me estoy volviendo loca, tan solo tomo el telefono marco el celular de papa y listo...-

Me levanté de la cama en el camino a la cocina me quede aún hundida en mis pensamientos

Eran las 4 de la tarde, ya era un poco tarde, pero bueno a mi parecía que los días se iban muy lento, me era imposible el hecho de que tan solo habia pasado una semana desde que Vegeta habia logrado convertirse en Super Saiyajin, de cierta forma, se le veía más contento, seguía entrenando arduamente pero, se veia bien, de seguro estaba ansioso de mostrarle a Gokú todo lo que habia logrado y que esta vez lo lograría vencer, a veces era muy obstinado pero nada fuera de lo normal, y de nuevo me ponía a pensar aquellos ojos azabaches, sería maravilloso verse envuelta en aquellos brazos. Y de nuevo me quito aquel pensamiento.

Sacudí mi cabeza, aunque no fue de todo grato, llevaba ya rato que me dolía la cabeza, tal vez era el hecho de que no habia comido, por el miedo de encontrarme con el guerrero, pero era raro tan solo me habia salido una hora de lo indicado, no era para tanto.

-Todo es su culpa, ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto con el? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?.-Bufé, entre a la cocina, me fui directo a la base del télefono, lo tome y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación.

* * *

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?.-Dijo Vegeta, que miro con detenimiento cuando la chica entro a la cocina y salió sin darse cuenta de su presencia en la puerta trasera, podría ser muy inteligente pero también muy despistada.

_Todo es su culpa, ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto con el? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?_

De seguro se habia peleado con el insecto ese, o peor aún que hayan regresado =S

-Y a mi que me va a importar sus cosas, los humanos son insignificantes.-Dijo el saliendo al patio, y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol.

-Sería muy tonta si regresara con el insecto, sería como un cuento de nunca acabar, el la engaña, ella se enoja, llora (y como lo odio por eso) y después....REGRESAN!!! Es el colmo si sucediera eso, y pensar que yo me estoy obsesionando con ella.

_Bueno entonces te estas enamorando de la humana??_

-Yo no deseaba quererla

_¿Entonces, que pasó?_

-Tan solo no lo pude evitar.

_No puedo creer que TU, Vegeta, el princípe de los saiyajines este diciendo eso_

-¡Oye! Yo no quería nada con ella, creí poder defenderme

_Si como no. Pareces un niño, eso es lo que pareces dime, que hizo que sintieras aquello?_

_-_Nose, ella dijo la otra vez que los sentimientos en este planeta son importantes

_Y eso que?_

_-_Y si a mi me afectaron?

_Vegeta, los sentimientos no son una enfermedad, están en el corazón claro que nosotros osea tu y yo nunca los dejamos salir.._

Aquella voz sonaba muy segura como para creerle.

-Entonces si dices que estas cosas estan en el corazón y no las dejamos salir ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo ESTO?

Aquella voz se quedo callada como si se hubiese sorprendido de si mismo.

-Ya no podemos atar al corazón

_Pues...esque tu te lo buscaste!!!_

_-_Pero ni siquiera yo se porque la estoy buscando 

_Si tanto quieres ir con ella, ve, es tu problema, cuando veas que te la ganaste, verás que vas a perder parte de tu libertad. claro que esto ya no parece importante, la has besado dormida, y lo has vuelto a intentar otras veces._

-Aunque nose que hago yo besandola.

_Mira tienes oportunidad de salir, hazme caso, después de todo, cuando la besaste ni siquiera lo hiciste con el valor de hacerlo estando ella despierta, y tampoco lo intentaste cuando pudiste, esas son buenas señales._

-Me guardo los besos. ¡Bien!

_Y después de eso, despidete sin voltear de aquellas épocas y listo! Esque de verdad, si sigues con esto te vas a perder en ella_

-¿Será tan facíl?

_¡Claro!_

_-_Ella también me explico...

_¡Ay no!_

-Que es facíl decirlo pero ¿Quién se lo va a explicar al corazón?

_Ya deja de estar pensando en TODO lo que ella te dijo, se supone que estamos en una ejercicio de olvidar ¿Recuerdas?_

_-_Bien entonces es un hecho que **yo no me quiero enamorar**

_Exacto, recuerda !NO DEBES RELACIONARTE CON ELLA!_

-si, ya se que no debo relacionarme con ella, pero nose, hay algo extraño en ella

_¿...qué te atrae? ¿verdad?_

-Supongo que si

_Entonces tan solo es deseo, deseo sexual._

-¿Sexo?

_Si, eso es lo único que quieres, hacerla tuya en la cama ¿O me equivoco?_

-....

_¿No me vas a responder?_

-No tengo porque

_Vamos no tiene nada de malo decir que solo quieres eso, es normal, necesidades, es todo._

Tal vez si era eso, necesidad, sexo, tan solo eso...

El joven se recostó sobre el césped pensando en aquello, y pues, su mente habia dejado la puerta abierta a la lujuría ;)

OoOoOoOo

Era una piscina de aguas termales el vapor era un poco denso, y allí estaba ella, afuera de la piscina, sentada a la orilla con un pequeño bikini de color rojo, el sostén se amarraba del cuello con dos delgados tirantes, mientras la otra parte del bañador, se amarraba a ambos lados de las caderas, mantenía agarrado su cabello con una pinza, pero dejaba caer graciosamente unos mechones en su rostro, el calor la hacia tener su rostro sonrojado y gotas de agua recorrían su figura.

El se acercó a ella, un tanto vacilante puesto que la mujer lo intimidaba con tal escasez de ropa y ambiente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Le dijo el.

-Tu quieres que yo este aqui

El se sorprendió como respuesta, parecía que le daba a entender que tenía cierta posesión sobre ella.

-Supongo que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Si.-Le respondió ella tranquilamente.

El se acercó al cuerpo caliente de la mujer, mientras comenzaba a ver una gota que caía de su nuca recorriendo su espalda rodando tentadoramente, el acercó su mano e hizo el mismo recorrido con un dedo, haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda y soltará un suspiro. Parecía que eso le habia gustado, tomó a la chica de los tobillos levantandolos haciendola recostarse sobre su espalda y tal vez esperando alguna reacción de oposición por parte de ella, más no hubo. Permaneció con su rostro tranquilo. El sonrió, se recostó entre sus piernas sobre ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos, el recorrió con sus manos el torso de la mujer que era suave como siempre pensó, además de húmedo, por el calor de aquella habitación, se levantó olvidando aquella posición, algo le parecía extraño de aquella situación.

Ella no le dijo nada, tan solo se sentó de nuevo como anteriormente estaba.

Después de un momento, se le volvió a acercarse, y jalo suavemente de un tirante de su cuello haciendo caer el sujetador, a pesar de su deseo de ver sus pechos, observó detenidamente la forma de su espalda, después se abrazó a ella por detrás esta vez para acariciar lo que anhelaba, pero ella seguía quieta como si fuese un robot.

-No parece real.-Dijo el.

-No lo es.-Le respondió ella.

Aquella respuesta le tomó por sorpresa, y una parte de el, se encendió con furia, la tomó de los hombros y la obligo a verlo bruscamente, pero de nuevo ella no se asusto ni nada por el estilo.

-Pareces fría.

Dijo el, tampoco le respondió, en eso Vegeta asaltó sus labios con deseo, y ella le correspondió al principio todo iba bien, pero era como un pozo sin fin, por más que quisiera seguir besandola, no encontraba nada en aquellos labios, no habia dulzura, amor, deseo, pasión ni siquiera parecían reaccionar ante el, es como si tan solo estuviesen programados para moverlos al compás de su compañero. Quería volver a sentir como cuando la beso aquella noche y dejarle un sabor tan exquisito, como el de chiclé con el que despertó una mañana, después de un tiempo nunca se descubrió el misterio de aquello, pero el nunc...

-...!!!

Se quedó con la sorpresa en la boca al poder completar aquel rompecabezas, de mañana, ella sonrojada, salió corriendo y con un nuevo sabor de boca. El se llevó una mano a la boca también un poco sonrojado. Osea que aquella terrícola se había atrevido a besarlo y DORMIDO!!. Eso le traía recuerdos a cierta situación parecida ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOo

El se levantó bruscamente, y con la respiración agitada.

De cierta forma se sentía extraño descubriendo aquella verdad. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué ella lo había besado? ¿Acaso, ella sentía algo por el? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Después de todo ella le dio clases de aquella, eso era como tener algo de experiencia ¿No?

Por instinto, giró su cabeza y miró al balcón donde estaba ella mirando hacia el cielo sin percartarse de la mirada del saiya, la observó por un momento, deleitandose con el suave movimiento de su cabello, después ella se sintió observada y se giró a el, ambos se encontraron, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero tan solo se limito a regresar hacia la habitación, y de nuevo una preocupación sumada para ellos.


	9. El verdadero Vegeta, mi vegeta

**N/a: Contiene muy levemente lemon, pero es para ponerle más diversión a la pasión de estos personajes ^^ espero que les guste...**

_**EL VERDADERO VEGETA, MI VEGETA...**_

* * *

El saiyajin estaba más que confundido, llevaba cargando un torbellino de ideas, protestas &preguntas en su mente. Aquella situación era bastante complicada ya no era lo mismo que en un campo de batalla como los que el conocía, ahora el campo de batalla estaba ahí frente a el, dentro de esa casa paseandose de un lado a otro &respondiendo al nombre de: Bulma

_¡No vegeta! No te atrevas a considerar la idea de estar con ella._

Pero la voz le pareció tan pequeña, inaudible, imposible de prestarle atención. Mientras su rostro estaba en un tono carmín en sus mejillas, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa &con las palabras en la boca. La euforia corría por sus piernas &manos, se levanto casi temblando, dispuesto a entrar corriendo a la casa para encarar a la mujer que ahora lo tenía mas qe confundido &perplejo ¿Habrá sido verdad? ¿De verdad ella lo besó esa vez?

Muchas cosas apoyaban esa teoría de las muchas veces en que los rostros de ambos terminaban a escasos centimentros, de la preocupación por parte de ella hacía el, de sus locuras al arriesgarse aquella noche en la que estuvo a punto de perder el control &también la ocasión en la que gracias a ella, el pudo sobrepasar los poderes del saiya, también sentía enojo ¿Por qué la mujer no le decía nada? ¿Como fue capaz de hacer la tortura más larga?

_La respuesta es: POR TI_

Eso si lo alcanzó a escuchar, ¡Claro! Era obvio, la relación de ellos se podría decir que aunque sentían algo pues siempre se la pasaban gritando, peleando aunqe muchas veces era más por pura diversión. Hablando en sentido común, ella jamás le dijo nada por el hecho de que no parecía que su relación funcionase, es decir como el siempre dijo: ES UN ASESINO, un mercenario espacial, ella estaba más que segura que Vegeta tenía corazón, sin embargo no estaba segura que amar fuese algo que el sayajin demostrará.

_El orgullo es algo que muchas veces ciega al corazón.- Dijo Bulma leyendo un periódico. -¡LO VES, VEGETA! Deberías dejar de ser tan frío, no tiene nada de malo dejarse llevar por una sensación._

_-Bajj, estas loca mujer..._

Recordó esa vez hace ya 2 meses o más atrás. &aunqe su orgullo estaba herido... ella tenía razón.

Sin sentirlo, esa mujer le comenzó a enseñar el arte del cortejo, esa clase que le había parecido inútil &superficial aquella noche de lluvia, &el alumno había caído en las redes de su maestra.

-Esa mujer...-Masculló apretando los dientes. De repente relajo su postura para cerrar los ojos, suspiró &entreabrió los ojos.

-Maldito corazón...-Susurró.

La idea de correr dentro de la casa, se apagó. ¿Qué le diría?

MUJER YO TE AMO &QUIERO HACERTE MI MUJER, QUE ERES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE ME HA PASADO...

Eso simplemente sonaba rídiculo. -.-'

Entró con los brazos cruzados mascullando maldiciones...

-Maldito corazón, maldita humana, malditas costumbres inútiles...

-¿Qué tanto estas rezando?

Vegeta casí pega un brinco, Bulma se encontraba ahí en la mesa con una taza de café en las manos. Aunque no quiso un sonrojo se apodero de el, se giro enojado sin ponerle la mirada.

-¡Que te importa!

Una venita salto de la frente de Bulma...

-¡OYEME TU SIMIO MAL EDUCADO!

Dijo tomandole del hombro para girarlo &hacer que la viera a los ojos.

-¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? NO-

-¡TU ERES MI PROBLEMA!.- Estalló el tomandole de los brazos, haciendola callar por la impresión &pegando la espalda de ella a la pared.

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces, con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Q-qué?

Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, la miró sorprendido. Ya no había vuelta atrás, miró los labios de la chica, color rosa, como... como... ¡LOS DE ESE DÍA!

_Te vas a perder Vegeta_

-Me perderé sabiendo la verdad.- Susurró, relajo los músculos, su mano dio con la cintura de la chica que tomó suavemente, lentamente se acercó a ella, cerrando los ojos, mientras ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿V-vegeta?

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de entreabrir los labios &comenzar a quedarse hipnotizada por los labios del joven que se estaba acercando a ella, cerró sus ojos &por primera vez, ¡AMBOS! ¡DESPIERTOS! ¡SIN SUEÑOS LOCOS! ... se besaron.

El beso fue de lo más delicado, de lo más dulce, de lo más hermoso...

Lo sabía.- Pensó Vegeta al sentir de nuevo ese dulce sabor en su boca, todas las ilusiones &sueños que tuvo se hicieron pequeños ante tal contacto con la muchacha, no entendía el porque su corazón latía más rápido que cuando entrenaba arduamente. No sabía porque lo hizo, no sabía porque amaba a esa mujer que tantas veces lo saco de quicio.

Bulma al primer contacto quedo acorralada, sin saber que hacer, pero de repente al roze de fuego de aquel hombre se dejo derretir, presto mas atención al sabor de su boca, la suavidad de sus labios, sin darse cuenta comenzó a perderse en el, recordó aquél sueño, la sensación que tenía en la mañana, el la había besado en esa ocasión, ahora lo sabía. Sin mucha exaltación, sonrió entre beso &beso, mientras como el mar que se mece, se dejo llevar por la marea &fue colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del guerrero.

El con ambas manos, tomo de la cintura de ella para acercarla mas a él. Era realmente frágil, se divirtió con la suavidad de sus cabellos se deleitó con el aroma que estos dejaban entre sus dedos.

Hubo momento sorpresivo para el donde la lengua de la chica entraba en su boca, deslizandose lentamente, la sensación que le provocaba iba más allá de lo que imaginaba, el roze de su lengua incitandole a hacer lo mismo lo volvía loco, comenzó a jugar con ella dentro de su boca, sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban jadeando, mientras el ritmo de sus besos iban subiendo de nivel.

Se detuvieron para obtener un poco de aire, pero a escasos centimetros, el sonrojo en ellos estaba presente, el subió su mano hasta la mejilla de la muchacha para acariciarla, ella cerró sus ojos al contacto &alzó su mano para que la mano libre del guerrero se uniera con la de ella. Se quedaron ahí, pegando sus frentes en el silencio &la eternidad de los segundos. Ambos habían obtenido esa respuesta que tanto llevaban buscando, no había necesidad de palabras, solo de hechos, no había nada más que decir. La ansiedad se habia logrado apaciguar, mientras comenzaba a renacer otra.

Entreabrieron sus ojos &se miraron. Ella se acercó para con su mano rozar los labios de el, que hace un momento había probado con tanta excitación. Los recorrió con un dedo, para despues acariciarlos con su lengua, el contacto hizo que Vegeta cerrara sus ojos, el simplemente se estaba dejando querer, dejando que aquella sensación tan poderosa se hiciera cargo de él, que ese momento sea eterno, que el orgullo que antes le reclamaba ahora estaba callado, con tantas nuevas sensaciones soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir como la chica bajaba por su cuello depositando besos en el, delicados.

Vegeta solto las manos para poder colarse por la parte de atrás de Bulma, una nueva necesidad había nacido en ambos. Descendió lentamente por la espalda de la mujer haciendo que esta se arqueara &pegara su cuerpo más al de él, cosa que no le desagrado para nada, tomo sus firmes muslos apretando levemente escuchando un suspiro por parte de ella.

Aquel efecto fue tan complaciente para el príncipe que ahora quería volver a escucharlo, &no una vez, sino muchas veces...

Subió una de sus manos hacía la barbilla de ella, la miró, se perdió en esos ojos azules &comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ella hace unos momentos, toco con su lengua la fina piel de ella, que se estremeció al sentir el recorrido que el príncipe hacía. Sin saber que era dejaba chupetones en su cuello, probando cada milimetro del cuello que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos...

-Quiero probarte...

Ella se estremeció con esas palabras, acaricio la bien formada espalda del saiyajin.

-Hazlo...

Una chispa de lujuría se metio en el cuerpo de ambos, Vegeta tomo ambas piernas de la joven &las subio a sus cintura para cargarla. Se besaron mientras el saiyajin flotaba hacía la habitación más cercana la que en un futuro sería de ellos.

El abrió la puerta con suma ansiedad e impaciencia por tener a la mujer.

Entraron mientras el de una leve patada cerraba la puerta. Dejo de pie a Bulma mientras esta tomaba de la mano a Vegeta &lo conducía la cama, ella se recosto mientras el iia se encontraba encima de ella.

Ambos tenían una enorme emoción en su corazón.

El se quito rapidamente la camisa negra de cuello de V &despojaba de la blusa a la mujer. No era la primera vez que veía su ropa interior de arriba, el sostén rosa de encaje quedaba perfecto con su piel, su mano descendió de su mejilla, por sus hombros, sus brazos, &sus codos cuando...

¡auch!

Bulma solo se quejó un momento al sentir una leve presión sobre su muñeca, Vegeta observo el color morado en las muñecas de la humana, recordó el porque de esas marcas, ya se estaban desvaneciendo sin embargo aun quedaba un tono verdoso también &el quejido de la chica fue mas que suficiente para detenerse.

-Bulma, yo-

Fue callado con un beso proveniente de los labios de ella ante la sorpresa de el.

-No te detengas, por favor.- Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del guerrero.

La tomo delicadamente &la volvió a recostar mientras ahora se encargaba de llenarla de besos por todo su cuerpo, ambos jadeaban, &poco apoco la ropa fue desapareciendo en unos momentos.

Ya la noche se había hecho presente, la silueta de ambos, desnudos, impregando su piel en el cuerpo del otro. Repartiendose besos &caricias, llegando un momento en el que el tomo la cintura de ella.

Por unos momentos Vegeta recordó un poco de su pasado, tal vez no conocia el arte del cortejo &nunca había sentido esto antes, sin embargo ya conocía la manera de satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, pero esta vez era diferente, no se trataba de complacer necesidad más, ahora era la sed de ambos de estar juntos, de no querer separarse, ya no era solo sexo...

Besandola comenzó a adentrarse dentro del cuerpo de Bulma quien le regalo varios sonidos de placer, cayendo ambos en un ritual más antiguo que el tiempo, la unión de sus cuerpos seguía subiendo de nivel, de velocidad, de fuerza...

Ninguno se pensaba detener, solo se querian entregar el uno al otro, el por ser la primera vez que descubría la flor más hermoso en todo el universo: el amor, el sentir el deber de proteger a alguien, la debilidad que se presentaba en presencia de ese alguien. Que en realidad no era debilidad tal cual, solo era una sensación como el viento en un día de verano.

Ella por sentirse querida de verdad, por creer en lo que ella creía imposible.

Una vez llegado la culminación el se recosto con ella entre sus brazos propinando caricias a su musculoso pecho.

Bulma entendía que el saiyajin no se mostraría así siempre, que si había nacido algo en el, pero que el orgullo seguía ganando, sin embargo ella lo aceptó así, porque sabía que para ella, siempre estara el verdadero Vegeta, ya no sería más aquel asesino frio, sino su Vegeta, su principe. Sabía que solo se mostraría ante ella su verdadera fase. Y aunque fuese por esa noche, sería feliz...


End file.
